What I would do for love
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Stephanie is in the 11th grade at Greenwich High School. Her boyfriend is the star Quarter Back of their football team. Soon he will be leaving to go to college and Stephanie has a fear that he might screw around on her an soon leave her so she has a pln
1. Paul and his lies

Story Description: Stephanie is in the 11th grade at Greenwich High School. Her boyfriend is the star Quarter Back of their football team. Soon he will be leaving to go to college and Stephanie has a fear that he might screw around on her and eventually leave her. She later came up with a plan along with her two best friends, Trish and Lita, to get pregnant with his child before he leaves for college.

Chapter1: (After the football game)

"Great game baby" Stephanie said kissing Paul's neck suductivly. "Thanks Steph" he replied back rubbing her butt feeling his erection coming on. "So what do you want to do now baby" Stephanie asked feeling him through his sweatpants. "Take a shower" he answered truthfully "Umm that sounds nice, can I join" " I would but not tonight Staph I have an interview in the morning" Stephanie was a bit taken back by what he just had said. "Oh ok" She replied back a very disappointed. Paul took Stephanie home and waited until she got into her house before speeding off in the opposite direction.

----------------------------- Stephanie sat on her bed staring at the picture of her and Paul at the beach last summer, the summer she allowed him to explore her body in the most personal way. She stayed in her gaze until she heard her cell phone ringing "Hey Blondie" she answered knowing that it was the blonde bombshell also known as Trish on the other end of the phone. " Hey princess you want to go out to night" "I'm not sure" "Come on Steph please, everyone is going to be there" Trish pleaded with her " Ok, Ok" "Yes I'll be over in an hour to pick you up unless you want to take the Lamborghini" Trish asked "I would I don't feel like hearing my dad's mouth about having to many people in the car" "Well ok Steph I guess my Charger is going to have to do, Bye Steph" "Bye"-------------------------------------------------------

------------------------ (At the party) the party was jumping to say the least. It was at Chris Jericho's house one of the talented senior running backs for the school's football team. "Steph " yelled Lita as she saw Stephanie walk into the front door of the Jericho home "Hey Lita, so what's going on " "Well Matt is acting stupid" "How" "He's all up in Ashley's face" "What the fresh man" "Ding Ding we have a winner" Lita replied "Where's Trish" Lita asked noticing that the blond one of the trio was missing" "Oh she's outside with Jericho" "Figures, well let me go find Matt before he does something he might regret" "Ok" Steph said with a chuckle realizing his mistake would be pissing her off. Stephanie continued to mingle at the party until she saw Kurt Angle. "Hey Steph" Kurt said "Oh hi Kurt, so what have you been up to lately" Stephanie said not really caring. It was no secret that Kurt was in love with Stephanie; he had been since they were in the 9th grade. "Great, me and my girlfriend plan on going on a ski trip this Christmas" Kurt told Stephanie. "Oh, how is uhh whats her name" "Karen" "No that's not it" "No, Stephanie her name is Karen" "Oh well, ok whatever you say" Stephanie replied. "How about I get us some punch" "Oh that would be so nice Kurt" Stephanie told him sweetly. "Ok, I'll be right back don't move" "Okay" Stephanie replied back. As soon as Kurt left, Stephanie did too. She continued to mingle until something caught her attention. There Paul was grinding himself into Candice Michelle's ass. "So are you having fun" Stephanie asked Paul he spun around "Steph baby I can explain" but he didn't have time to because his face was met with one of Stephanie's famous bitch slaps. Paul soon hit the floor on impact. "Now get up and take me home" Steph said pissed as hell. Usually Paul called the shots but not this time, he knew that she was royally pissed and he also knew he screwed up big time. ------------------------------------------The car ride back to Stephanie's house was quite. Both Paul and Stephanie didn't know what to say. After a 15 minute drive from Jericho's, Paul finally reached the McMahon Mansion. As he pulled up he tried to find the words to say to her. "Steph" "What Paul" "We're here" "No shit Sherlock" She replied back still upset about him lying to her to be with Candice. "Candice is nothing" He told her "Oh I know she's nothing" They then sat in a 5 minute silence before Paul spoke again "Steph I'm sorry I truly am" "So did you fuck her like she said you did and remember do not lie to me" Steph said looking into his eyes, he didn't reply back but Stephanie knew by his eyes that he did. "I love you" Paul stated "And I should have never..." "How many times Paul" Stephanie asked cutting him off. "Once, I promise" "Was it good" "Yes, I mean No, I mean it was meaningless" He said trying to choose his words carefully. "Was she better than me" "Hell no, I mean baby you're the best" "Was it worth losing me" "Nothing is worth losing you princess" Paul replied back. Stephanie then reached over and kissed him. "You want to spend tonight me." Stephanie asked him "Yeah" he replied though he was still a bit buzzed and Stephanie hated beer breath she was going to set her plan into motion tonight. Stephanie snuck Paul inside the house and up the stairs without her parents waking up. Paul took off his clothes as quick as he could and watched Stephanie undress slowly. "Uh baby I don't have a condom" "Oh don't worry about that baby I'm on the pill" Truth was she hadn't been on the pill in months. Paul and Stephanie mad love and she made sure every drop of his seed was in her. After Paul fell asleep, Stephanie laid in her bed cuddled up to him rubbing her bell hoping that a little baby was in there. She and Paul's little baby.

Hope I get some reviews for this story Please Read & Review


	2. Talk with Friends

Chapter 2:

2 months later

Ding went the timer on Stephanie's sink counter. The test confirmed what Steph had been waiting to hear for months. Trish and Lita sat on Stephanie's bed waiting for her to come out of her bathroom. When she finally did, both Lita and Trish sat up and planted their eyes on Stephanie. "Well..." Lita asked her best friend Stephanie "I'm pregnant" She replied back. "Congrats" Trish said hugging the mother to be. "You're not hungry are you" Trish asked talking to Stephanie's tummy. "Well now that you mention it" Steph started, but was quickly hushed by Trish. "Excuse you Steph, I was talking to my niece or nephew." Trish said "Oh well excuse me" "She said she wants some junk food" "Her mommy agrees" Steph replied. "I'm going to run to the store I will be back" Trish then walked out of Stephanie's room to go get the junk food. "Steph" "Yeah Amy, I mean Lita" "How are you going to tell Vince and Paul." "To be honest with you I don't know, all I know is that I'm happy and scared" Stephanie replied answering Lita's questioned she was pregnant with Paul's baby, how was she going to tell Paul, or worse Vince. Stephanie didn't know how they would react ad least she didn't know Paul would react. Vince on the other hand might have a heart attack. She was going to get in trouble but she didn't care all she cared about was Paul, herself and now her little baby. Plus she was always going to be her daddies' little girl.

Meanwhile, Paul sat in his truck waiting on Candice. He was going to break up with her. He doesn't like women who 'kiss and tell' and after Stephanie told him that Candice went around telling people he couldn't be with her anymore. The reason he had hooked up with her in the first place was because he knew that she would do things that Steph wouldn't do, but lately it seemed that Steph was doing everything he liked, but he didn't dwell on it he just figured it was the birth control that had her so horny lately. Candice then pulled up knocking Paul out of his thoughts she got out of her car and went to hug him, as she did so Trish rolled past Paul's house noticing Candice kissing Paul tenderly on the lips. "Hey baby I missed you" Candice said "Yeah that's cool ... look we need to talk" "I know we do" Candice said hugging him once again. "You first" Paul told her hoping she would want to see other people, but then again she was currently sucking his neck. "Ok, well I'm pregnant Pauli" Candice said. Paul then pushed her off of him. "So, It's not mine" "Yes it is you have been the only one I've been within two months" Candice replied "You bitch" Paul yelled "Excuse me" Candice replied shocked "You trapped me" "No I didn't I promise you I didn't plan this" "How am I going to tell Steph" "Who care about that bitch" "I do, and don't call my future wife a bitch again"

(Over Steph's House)"You do know that he's going to think you trapped him" Lita told Stephanie. "No he won't he wouldn't dare accuse me of that I'm his wifey" Stephanie replied smiling. She then sat down on the bed and finished reading her magazine. Five minutes after Trish came in with the food "Steph I think you need to sit down" Trish told her. "I am crazy" Stephanie told her "I saw Paul and Candice, Steph I'm sorry but they were kissing and hugging. Stephanie sat there for a minute before getting off of the bed and picked up the picture that sat on her night stand and threw it against the wall. The picture frame and glass broke. "That son of a bitch" Stephanie yelled "Come on" Trish and Lita looked at each other then they looked at Stephanie "Where are we going" Lita asked "To Paul's house.

The trio pulled in front of Paul's house. Stephanie took notice that Candice's car was no longer there. "That's ok, I'll get her ass another day." Stephanie told Trish and Lita. Stephanie then knocked on the front door and was greeted by Paul's mother, Pat. "Stephanie I missed seeing you" Pat told her son's girlfriend "I missed you all too" Stephanie replied back, referring to the entire family. "I'm surprised she came through the front door." Lynn replied Stephanie just chuckled, she didn't know that they knew she had snuck in their house before. "P.J." Pat yelled "Stephanie, Amy, and Patricia are here." Pat told her son "Can they come up mom" "Sure sweetie" Pat replied back to her son. "No fair when I was 17, I couldn't have one boy in my room let alone three." Lynn said. The three girls made their way up the stairs and into Paul's room where he was wrapped in a towel. "Hey baby" Paul said trying to kiss Stephanie, but she just moved away. "I heard Candice was over here" "Yeah, I broke up with her" Paul said, it was true but he left the whole pregnancy thing out, as did Stephanie. "Then why was she kissing you" "Who told you that" "A friend of mine" "Trish you talk to damn much" Paul said turning his attention to Trish. "How you know it was me" "Because I saw your nosey ass peeping" Paul told her, hoping she didn't hear anything. "Excuse me don't turn this on Trish" Stephanie told him "It's over baby no more Candice Michelle" Paul told his (wifey). "You promise" Stephanie said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I promise" He said to assure her and then gave her a tender kiss.


	3. Guess who's pregnant

Lita and Trish rode in Lita's car after dropping Stephanie off at her house.

"Lita" Trish said in a low voice

"Yes"

"I feel bad for Steph" Trish told one of her best friends

"Why"

"Because look how Paul is doing her, I mean did you hear him earlier, (Yeah, I broke up with her)"

"Oh well it Steph's life and let her live it" Lita told Trish

"Yeah you're right; I just hope Stephanie acts civil tonight towards Candice ad least at the game"

"Yeah me too, and the slumber party is tonight also, now I really don't know what's going to happen" Lita told Trish also worried of how Stephanie was going to behave in the company of Candice Michelle.

Tonight was the night of the last football game of the season and that meant that the cheerleaders would have their annual Slumber party? The slumber party would be held at a freshman's house with the other freshman, helping out. This year it would be held at Ashley's house.

Later that night after the game was won, Stephanie waited on Paul outside the locker room. She was going to tell him about the baby tonight. She waited at the most for about five minutes; she knew that Paul didn't us the shower, not because he was ashamed but because the shower was usually filthy.

"Hey baby shouldn't you be with the other cheerleaders"

"Um yeah but first we need to talk"

"What about baby" Paul asked while sitting down on the crowd benches.

"It's about us and it's going to change our lives forever"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No of course not"

"Oh then what is it" Paul asked bringing Stephanie into his lap

"We're having a baby" She said while looking at his hazel eyes.

They sat in silence for what seem to be forever to Stephanie. Paul saw Stephanie expression change a few times before he realized he hadn't said anything back.

"Paul looked at her for a few seconds and then kissed her passionately. Stephanie got up and pulled down his gym shorts exposing his manhood which was very large. She then raised her cheerleading uniform and sat on his member. He kissed every part of her body, while paying very close attention to her breast which he notices were getting larger. As they made love Paul made sure he was careful not to hurt her or the baby.

Meanwhile the girls were waiting for Stephanie to arrive and they all were becoming a bit irritated.

"Where is she" Trish asked

"Most likely sucking Paul's dick" Candice said out load

"You're a little bitter that he didn't let you do it earlier uh Candice"

"Whatever she can have his ass, but she should know that I'm not going anywhere" Candice told the group of girls

"And why not stalker" Lita asked her

"Because, Paul Jr. is going to need his daddy around" She said rubbing her tummy

"Paul does have a daddy Paul sir and him and Patricia is happily married" Trish told Candice

Everyone looked at Trish as if she had lost her mind. Lita then took it upon herself to slap Trish in the back of her head

"Ouch what was that for"

"Because dumb ass she is saying that she is pregnant by Paul" Lita told Trish

"Who is pregnant by Paul" Stephanie asked walking through the door looking straight at Candice.


	4. Secrets Exposed

"You better mean Paul Wright bitch, or we are really going to have an issue" Stephanie said getting into Candice's face

"Ew who would want to do the big show" Kelly Kelly asked disgusted

Stephanie and Candice ignored the freshman and just continued to stair each other down. The tension was so intense that Amy had to intervene.

"Steph calm down, you don't need the stress" Lita told her friend

"Your right" Stephanie said backing away from Candice, "Because if I whoop her ass, not only will she be hurt but her child and mine."

With that said Stephanie left the house and Trish and Amy followed. They had a clue of where they were going, and when Stephanie's car pulled in the drive-way they knew they were correct.

Paul sat in the in his families garage lifting weights. He was only on 57 when he saw Stephanie storm in with Trish and Amy behind her.

"Hey baby" Paul stood up to give her a hug but was met with a slap

"What the hell was that for" Paul asked holding his cheek

"Congrats Paul, I mean it took me months to get pregnant but it took this bitch one lay uh"

"Wait a minute, what"

"You said you slept with her once, I found out that was a lie, you said we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, found out that was a lie, damn Paul what else are you lying to me about" Stephanie asked him in a load tone of voice.

"I should be asking you the same" Paul said looking pissed while hoping that what he had heard was just said a mistake.

"What" She asked him

"It took me months" he said repeating what she had just said "what the hell does that suppose to mean"

"Huh" was all she could get out

"You trapped me Steph" He asked her hurt in his words

Stephanie looked at Trish and Lita giving them a signal to leave them alone for a minute.

"Yes Paul" Stephanie said looking down

"I blamed Candice for trying to trap me and all alone it was you"

"I only did it because I love you" Stephanie said tears flowing slowly down her cheeks.

"And you accuse me of lying and you have been lying to me this whole time" Paul told her with anger inside his voice but he was more disappointed than angry. "What else have you been lying to me about, I mean is this kid even mine"

Stephanie didn't think nor hesitate before slapping him once again. It was her emotions getting the best of her let alone her hormones.

"Don't you ever question my loyalty to you, I'm not the hoe in this relationship" Stephanie told him tears still flowing but even harder than before.

"You know what Steph; now you're the only one in this relationship, get your ass off my property bitch"

That was all Stephanie needed to hear before she left. She was not going to stay when he didn't want her there let alone allow him to call her bitch. Paul had never called women a bitch ad least not around Stephanie or towards her. When she reached her car she grabbed the wheel and laid her face down on it and cried. Thris and Lita walked towards the car with Paul's sister Lynn when they saw her.

"Stephanie what's wrong" Lynn asked opening Stephanie's side of the door.

After Stephanie's door was open Trish and Lita went in for a hug. They hugged their best friend as she cried in their arms for what seemed for hours. Lynn had gotten Stephanie to tell her what had happened and was shocked at her brother's behavior. She promised that she wasn't going to tell anyone about Stephanie being pregnant or about Candice as well because Paul would get in trouble. Though they had just broken up she still felt the need to protect him, plus he needed to tell his parents on his own terms. Lynn was going to be true to her promise but she knew she needed to have a conversation with her little brother and soon.

Please review


	5. A plan

**I own nothing but my ideas**

The next day Paul sat in his English class thinking about what had happened less than 24 hours ago between him and Stephanie. Everyone around him seemed to be celebrating the team's victory last night but he couldn't, not while Stephanie was on his mind. He knew that he should have never called her a bitch but his anger had gotten the best of him. The bell then rang and Paul looked under his desk for his backpack. He then remembered that his bag was in his locker, the locker that he and Stephanie shared. As he made his way to his locker he saw Stephanie had already made it there. She put in their combination and then opened the locker. The first thing she saw was a picture of them taped to the door. She then ripped the picture and got her books and left so that he could get his things. Trish and Amy saw what had happened and walked over to Stephanie.

"What was that about Steph" Lita asked her

"What there are no more us, so I tore the picture?"

Trish and Lita just looked at each other.

"Look Steph I got to go" Trish said running off to her next class

Her next class was with Paul and she thought that she had a chance to reach out to him. As Trish stepped in the class she took her seat right next to Paul. Paul looked over and saw Trish staring at him.

"You must like what you see or something" Paul asked her in a joking manner.

"Hell yeah, look at you sexy" Trish said giggling

"Trish I love her, but this shit that she did hurt me"

"I know Paul, and she knows, she just didn't want to lose you"

"That worked" Paul said sarcastically

"Look you two need to talk, seriously, both of you just need to sit down and talk"

"Trish I can't, I'm too pissed at her at this moment"

"Stop thinking about yourself, you and Steph have an innocent life to think about."

"I guess I we should talk not now"

Why not now"

"Mr. Levesque and Ms. Stratus, can you two please be quite I have students who actually want to learn" Mrs. Young told them

"Yes, Mrs. Young" They said in a union.

"Look meet me at the Burger Shop later so we can finish this talk" Trish told Paul in whisper

Paul responded by nodding then they turned forward to finish their lesson

"Yes, Mrs. Young" They said in a union.

Meanwhile Steph and Lita sat in their Chemistry class. Lita found herself staring at her friend.

"What" Stephanie said looking at Lita?

"You're glowing"

"I find that hard to believe"

"You are Steph, You're pregnant"

"Duuuh" Stephanie said sarcastically

"So when are you going to talk to Paul"

"When my child is born"

"What" Lita said shocked

Stephanie giggled "I don't know seriously" Stephanie then looked down "he hates me"

"No he doesn't"

Stephanie looked at Lita and smiled "He does Ames".

"So if you saw him today outside of school, would you talk to him?"

"Of course"

"Good" Lita then looked down towards her phone and saw a text from Trish

"_**Paul and I R GOIN 2 DA BURGER SHOP, MEET US THERE WIT STEPH AT 3"**_

"Steph lets have lunch today"

"Why we have lunch at school"

"Steph I don't think that this school serves food a mother to be should eat.

"Okay so where are we eating"

"Burger Shop"

"Uh I hate to break it to you but, Burger Shop is no better Lita"

"I know but they have the best shakes"

"Ok what time do you want to meet?"

"At three"

"Good I'll have time to change out of this uniform, I think it's shrinking"

"Sure Steph whatever you say" Lita said while laughing

Lita then looked towards her phone and texted _**"It's ON"**_


	6. A plan ruined

Paul walked through his front door and sat his bag down. He then made his way to the couch he had told himself that he was going to get a 30 minute nap before he had to go meet Trish for lunch. He put a pillow from off of the couch and placed it on top of his face. Paul didn't rest 5 minutes before someone woke him up. It was his nephew Peter, hitting him with a plastic bat.

"Pete I'm sleep"

"My mommy told me to wake you up"

"For what" Paul said into the pillow

"Because we need to talk" Lynn told her little brother

Paul reluctantly sat up and gave his sister his undivided attention.

"P.J. I heard what you told Steph."

"Look I don't need a lecture" He told his sister becoming a bit defensive.

Patricia, Paul's mother, soon came down the stairs as her children were having a conversation.

"You must don't because you know better than to talk to women like that."

Patricia then went into the kitchen hoping to avoid her children's argument, before she would have to be the voice of reason. She then reached for a glass so that she could get a glass of water.

"I know but she had it coming"

"So that's the way you talk to your pregnant girlfriend"

"Bam", the glass shattered onto the floor. Patricia stood stun at what she had just heard. Her baby was going to be father soon and he didn't tell her. Paul and Lynn rushed into the kitchen to see their mom standing still, her feet around broken pieces of glass.

"Mom are you ok" Paul asked her

"Paul Michael Levesque Jr., you are sooooo grounded." Patricia said and then turned around to leave the kitchen.

Paul could no longer watch TV. drive his car, go out with his friends, or anything that was considered fun. The worst part of all was that he couldn't meet Trish, not that it mattered but, he at least wanted to tell her that he couldn't make it. They had taken his cell phone away for an entire month and then told him that he could only call Stephanie on the house phone. What they didn't know was that she wouldn't talk to him if he was grounded or not.

Stephanie had walked inside of what many called a mansion but what she called home. As soon as the door was unlocked she ran up stairs.

"Hold it young lady" Vince said in a stern voice.

The voice he used showed authority and Stephanie knew that she was in trouble by his tone.

"Yes daddy" Stephanie said in her sweet yet innocent voice.

"We need to talk"

"Dad can this wait I'm supposed to be meeting Amy in like 5 minutes."

"No this cannot wait damnit." Vince said becoming angry

"Stephanie I found this" Linda said holding a sonogram

"I knew it Linda I told you that Trish was a bad influence, a slut you ask me"

"Vince stop it Trish didn't make Stephanie open her legs" Linda told her husband

"Your right, I bet it was Amy or Lita or whatever she wants to be called today"

"Vince she didn't make Stephanie have sex with Paul either"

"Paul, that" Vince then paused "He made you do this didn't he" Vince asked looking into his daughter's eyes.

Stephanie didn't responded, what was she suppose to tell him, that she planned this, she couldn't and she couldn't blame Paul either. Linda then cleared her throat to speak. Stephanie was thankful that her mother was going to intervene.

"You know Vince it takes two to make a baby, and it's hard for me to believe that Stephanie told Paul to stop" Linda said

Stephanie was not expecting her mother to say that.

"It doesn't matter; all that matter is that I'm going to kill that S.O.B." Vince said getting his jacket on his way out the door

"What no daddy, please don't go over their his parents don't know, and I want him to be the one to tell them." Stephanie said pleading with her father, but it was too late and Vince was a man on a mission.

"Pregnant Steph" Linda said with tears in her eyes


	7. Mothers

_**I own nothing but my Ideas**_

_**Also I know the time frame is a little off so please forgive me **_

Patricia Levesque knocked on the door of the McMahon home for a little over 2 minutes. For such a short time she was becoming more and more upset.

"Who is it" Linda said with an attitude that was mixed with both pain and anger. She then swung the door open, revealing another soon to be grandmother.

"Hello Mrs. McMahon how are you"

"Fine, although I could be better"

"How is Stephanie?"

"You can ask her yourself" Linda was about to call Stephanie down until Pat stopped her.

"Lets talk Linda"

"About what"

"What else do we have in common besides this baby?"

Linda sat down next to Patricia, they had met only a few times but today they had to really talk to each other. Both women cried tears, it wasn't the fact that Stephanie had gotten pregnant by Paul at such a young age but, it was the fact that their children had kept it from them for such a long time. Stephanie was now three months pregnant. Both mother had no clue, she was small so they couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it, well at least Linda couldn't. Patricia had found out that Lynn had taken Stephanie to the doctor. The mother continued to talk about what they were going to name their grandson or granddaughter. Stephanie then came down stairs to see her mother and Paul's mother laughing.

"What's going on down here" Stephanie asked

"Stephanie comes, come sit down" Patricia said patting the sofa next to her.

Stephanie did what she was asked

Both Linda and Pat went on about the baby and how Stephanie was in the best hands possible. They then went out to lunch and to also window shop for baby items, since they didn't know what the sex of the baby was.

As the three were walking they saw Mrs. Beckman approaching them

"Patricia Levesque I have a bone to pick with you"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, keep reviewing and I will keep posting… Thanks**


	8. Trips to the hospital

**I own nothing but my idea…**

**I know the last chapter was short but I'm going to make up for that one.**

Vince McMahon knocked on the front door of the Leveque home. He had picked up his son Shane incase he couldn't handle Paul himself. Paul then opened the door and was met with a punch to the eye by the oldest McMahon. Mr. Levesque saw what had happened and rushed towards his son.

"What the hell Vince" Paul Sr. asked looking up at Vince

"Keep your son away from my daughter" Vince told the older man

"That's stupid, you should want him around now more than ever" Paul Sr. said helping his son up.

"Look Mr. McMahon, I know your mad as hell but"

Paul Sr. then cut off his son and looked in Vince's eyes "Don't ever hit my son again, you want to hit someone hit me"

Vince took that as permission and swung at the older man. After Paul Sr. was stricken, Paul then hit Vince in defense of his father, but was met by an ambush by Shane. Paul Sr. then hit Shane and it became mayhem in the Levesque household. Little Pete then came down stairs after being awaken by all the noise. He then ran upstairs to call his mother Lynn.

"Hello" Lynn said answering her cell phone.

"Mommy dey fighting"

"Who fighting"

"Grampa and Uncle Paul"

"Here I come sweet heart" Lynn thought it was her brother and her father fighting, since her soon never finished, she then rushed to her parent's home.

Meanwhile Linda and Stephanie looked on at the confrontation involving Mrs. Beckman and Mrs. Levesque.

"Your son needs to keep it in his pants Pat" Teri Beckman said pointing her finger at Patricia.

Stephanie knew what Teri was talking about; Linda however thought that Pat had another son or something like that.

"Look Mrs. Beckman, call me and we can talk later, because I'm a bit busy." Pat told her

"I see you have Stephanie with you, since your taking your son's baby mommies out, Candice needs a few things since she's further along then Stephanie.

"What" Patricia said looking at Teri confused "What are you talking about"

"Your son got my daughter pregnant"

Pat looked at Teri and then at both Linda and Stephanie. Then she fainted. They called the ambulance to take Pat to the hospital.

"Lynn pulled up at her parents' house; she then got out the car and used her key to get in. When she walked in she was shocked to see blood everywhere. The question was whose blood. Lynn saw a note posted it was from her father it read.

_Honey I promise I'm going to make P.J. clean up, but right now we're going to the hospital._

_Love Paul _

_P.S. We have Pete with us_

Lynn's heart was going faster and faster, she ran out the house after locking up and struck out of the house.

Thanks for the reviews, post more please, and I will post more also… Chapter 9 is coming really soon


	9. Making up

**I own nothing this story is complete fiction and must be read with that in mind**

Stephanie and Linda sat in the lobby at the hospital. Candice and Mrs. Beckman had gone to the cafeteria. Stephanie had tried to call Paul to tell him that his mother had fainted but she received no answer.

Paul then came in along with Paul Sr., Vince, and Shane. They all had blood on them but Shane had the most. Stephanie then ran up to them

"What Happened?"

"I'm sorry baby; I did it out of self defense." Paul told the future mother of his child

"Shane sweetie what did he do to you" Linda asked as the nurse walked them to an empty room.

"I'll tell you what happed that S.O.B. attacked my son"

"You and your son came into my home and attacked me and my son" Paul Sr. told Vince

Both men looked squared into each other's eyes. Shane was about to faint from all the blood lost.

"Both of you just shut up" Linda screamed at the two men "Paul your wife is in room 117"

"What she's not hurt is she"

"No she just fainted due to stress" Linda told him

Paul Sr. then left to go see his wife. Peter was still in his uncle's arms asleep. Paul took Stephanie's hand and they began to walk away from all the commotion

"You're pretty good with him"

"I know, but I'm going to be better with our son or daughter, especially if you give me another chance"

"Paul I…"

"Baby please let me tell you how sorry I am, for everything, I mean I messed up royally"

"Baby I forgive you but I need you to forgive me first"

"Steph I do, it's just I will never understand why you did this but I have to accept this for our baby" He told her.

Then they both pulled in for a tender kiss. After what had happened in Paul's gym they both realized that they needed to make up or they both would be miserable. As they were kissing Lynn came up and hit Paul in the back of his head

"Ouch what the fu…" Paul said as he looked behind him to find his sister.

"What did you do to my father?"

"Huh" Paul said confused

"There was blood everywhere"

"Oh that it was Stephanie's brother's blood"

"Why is his blood everywhere?"

"Because we had got into the fight" Paul told her

Lynn then took Pete from Paul's arms and was about to leave

"Lynn your mom fainted she's in there" Stephanie told her newly found friend

"What and you were just going to let me leave" Lynn yelled hitting Paul again and then she and Pete went inside the building.

Paul and Stephanie started to laugh, and then Paul grabbed Stephanie in a tight embrace and kissed her this time passionately.

Candice and Mrs. Beckman stood outside watching the public display of affection. It made Candice sick to her stomach.

"Do you love him Candice" Mrs. Beckman asked her

"Yes I do"

"Do you want him?"

"Mom I need him" Candice told her mother

"Well if something or someone won't come to you, you must force them to." Mrs. Beckman then looked at her daughter and said "You take what you want by any means necessary"


	10. Mrs Beckman

Paul was in his gym lifting, when he saw Candice's car drive up. He wasn't in the mood for her today. Any other day he would put up with her because of his unborn child but, he just wanted to relax, no Stephanie, no Candice. As he sat up getting ready to tell her off he noticed that it wasn't Candice at all.

"Hey Mrs. Beckman" Paul said nervously

"Hi Paul, how is your mom"

"Fine is there anything I can do for you"

"Yes, I would like you to take Candice out tomorrow"

"Ok but why may I ask" Paul said blushing

Teri was a very beautiful woman. She looked a lot like Candice but carried herself completely different

"First will you do it?"

"Sure, why not" Paul said not really having a problem with it

"It's for her birthday"

"Oh yeah it is tomorrow, the whole thing kind of escaped my mind, you know with the baby shopping" Paul continued to go on until Mrs. Beckman stopped him

"Trust me Paul I understand, so are you excited about your son"

"What, I'm having a son"

"Yes you are and I'm sure he is going to be handsome just like his father"

"Thanks Mrs. Beckman"

"Oh Paul call me Teri, you don't have to be so formal towards me" Teri said getting closer to him

"Oh I wouldn't feel right about that"

"Oh I understand but Teri makes me feel so old, I'm only 34 Paul is that old to you."

"No"

Teri then leaned closer towards Paul and whispered "Some might consider me a MILF if you know what I mean" With that said Teri left the Levesque home but she also left one young man in shock.

Teri's plan was set into motion; Paul was going to take her daughter out while her and her husband set up the party for Candice's sixteenth birthday. Then they would fall in love and Candice would thank her by letting her see what the obsession with Paul was.

Meanwhile, the girls were over Stephanie's house pigging out on junk food.

"So what are you and Paul going to name the baby" Amy said

"Well if it's a boy, we're going to name him Paul Michael Levesque III"

"I don't like it, when its past Jr. It's just too much." Said Amy

"Plus what if Candice is having a boy and she wants to name her son that" Trish said

"Yeah Trish is right Steph, Paul is not going to deny naming his first born son after him" Amy replied

The girls' conversation was then interrupted by Shane

"It doesn't matter what the kid's first name is, what matter is going to be the fact that he is going to be a McMahon" Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"Says who"

"Dad, he said that the baby cannot take the father's last name if the mother is under eighteen or if both parents don't have ID."

"Paul has his ID"

"But you don't" Shane said with the same smirk that he had when he came into the room

"Whatever Shane" Stephanie said annoyed

As Shane and Stephanie were bickering Linda came into the room. She had heard all the noise from the kitchen down stairs.

"Shane leave your sister and her friends alone" Linda told her son in a stern tone of voice

"Ok mom, I just wanted to tell my little sister something" Shane then left the room along with Linda

"Steph, I don't see how you put up with Shane" Amy said

"To tell you the truth I don't either" Stephanie said

The next day at school, Candice was thinking long and hard on what her mother said. She had to do what's best for her son but Stephanie was in her way. The bell then rung and Candice got her bags so that she could drop them off at her locker. As she was putting her bags up, someone came and grabbed her behind.

"AYY watch out you pervert" Candice said turning around

"Don't act like you don't like it"

"I don't Shane" Candice said hitting him on the arm

"Hey don't you hit my brother" Stephanie said getting into Candice's face

Stephanie and Paul had just walked up and didn't see what had just happened between Shane and Candice.

"Well, tells your brother to keep his hands to himself" Candice told Stephanie getting even closer

"Hold on, Hold on" Paul said getting in between the two "Candice what happened"

"Shane grabbed my butt" She told him truthfully

"I did not, I'm a gentleman with more class than this slut has in a school day" Shane said pointing towards Candice

Paul knew how much of an asshole Shane could be, Stephanie knew also however she had never witness nor heard Shane groping a woman.

"Candice you are obviously accusing my brother for no reason at all except to get at me and my man" Stephanie told her

"I could care less about you"

"Look I believe Candice"

Everyone including Trish and Amy who were watching from a close distance were shocked. They all couldn't believe what had just come out of Paul's mouth.

"What" Stephanie said looking at him in his eyes?

"Look Candice never gave me a reason to doubt her"

"Oh and I have" Stephanie said becoming more and more upset by the second

"Well"

"Fine then stay with your tramp" Stephanie said storming off, Trish, Amy and Shane along with her

"So you hate me now right" Candice said looking down

"No I hate Shane"

"Oh"

"Look Happy birthday" Paul said reaching into his pocket and giving Candice a small jewelry box.

"Thanks Paul" Candice said taking the box, when she opened it her eyes began to water.

Inside the box was a one carat cut diamond princess ring. Candice hugged Paul so tight that he could barely breathe.

"Paul thank you" She said wiping her tears

"No problem you're the mother of my child, plus it's time I treat you like I treat Stephanie"

"Thank you again"

"Hey how about we go out to eat"

"I would love that"

"Well come on"

Please review and thanks for reading this chapter…


	11. Mrs Beckman 2

**I own nothing but my Ideas**

Candice and Paul had taken their seats in the restaurant. Candice had on a lovely dress while Paul had on a dress shirt and pants.

"You know Candice you are a little too over dress for this place"

"I know but I'm with you and that all that matters"

Paul just grinned. The date to Paul was just simply a favor to Mrs. Beckman. He didn't want Candice to take more out of what it actually was. He didn't want Stephanie to find out so he took Candice were nobody goes, Joey's Pizza. The food was nice but it was too far away for most teens to go to take someone out.

Paul and Candice got their food and began to eat. The conversation remained mostly on the son they were going to be sharing. Neither flirting nor mentions of Stephanie. As Candice got up to use the bathroom Paul began to look around the place with his eyes. His eyes then landed on Amy as did her eyes land on him.

"Candice ready to go" Candice said coming back to the table.

Amy's eyes began to go wider and Paul realized that she was looking at the same person who was talking to him. Paul got up without a word to Candice and walked over to Amy.

"Look Lita, it's not what you think" Paul said beginning to plead with her about not tell her bff.

As Paul was talking he noticed a tall, slim, blonde wrap his arms around Amy. It was Adam, another senior on the football team.

"What's up Paul" Adam said

"Oh hi Adam" Paul said with a smirk

Amy was cheating on Matt. Paul didn't have to plead with her after all.

"Adam may you excuse us" Amy said

Amy then grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him in a corner out of ear shot of both Candice and Adam

"I know what that smirk is and trust me it's not going to work, you're cheating on my best friend with the same trap you cheated on her with seven months ago. Paul you are so hard to get along with"

"Look this is a favor, I have no feelings for Candice at all, and I'm doing this for her parents" Paul told Amy.

Candice listened on, her heart was broken, and she really thought Paul was going to leave Stephanie for her. She allowed a couple of tears fall but quickly whipped them away. After minutes of talking to Amy, Paul returned to Candice.

"Ready to go birthday girl" Paul asked

"Yeah come on" Candice replied back not once looking at Paul

Paul took Candice home, as they walked through the front door someone flicked the lights and yelled surprise.

"Oh my goodness, all this for me" Candice said delightfully

Everyone from school was there except Stephanie and her crew with Candice took notice of. The party had been going on for an hour before the slow tunes began to play.

Paul and Candice were sitting next to each other when the one and only Randy Orton came over. He looked at Paul for a minute before specking. Mrs. Beckman was looking on keeping her eye on both Paul and Candice when she saw Randy approach them she decided to get closer.

"Candice may I have this dance" Randy asked

"Sure Randy" Candice said taking his hand

Paul looked on making sure Mrs. Beckman wasn't around before heading towards the door he had promised her that he was going to stay until the party was over. He just wanted to slip out so that he could call Stephanie.

The phone rang for awhile; he started to hang up until he heard her voice.

"Hello, Paul is that you"

"Yeah I'm here baby" Paul said with a soft smile

"Where are you?"

"Over Candice's house"

"Oh hope you two are having fun" Stephanie replied about to hang up

"No wait Steph please, it's not like that, today is her birthday and she is having a party"

"Oh, well what time are you leaving?"

"In a few baby"

As Paul was talking on the phone when a force came over him and turned him around and planted a big kiss on him. He then let go and looked at who was in front of him.

"Mrs. Beckman"

"Oh Paul Candice was right you are a wonderful kisser"

Paul was stunned by what had just happened. No matter how stunned he was it didn't compare to what Stephanie was feeling on the other end of the phone. She didn't know what to do. Mrs. Beckman was flirting with her man. Not to mention Mrs. Beckman is Candice's mother. The one thing Stephanie wasn't sure of was if Paul liked it or not.

**Thanks for reading please review**


	12. Breakups and Fight

"Steph can you please talk to me" Paul said following his girlfriend to her next class

"What am I suppose to say, you slut"

"I am not"

"I CAN'T TELL, what type of person makes out with their child's grandmother" Stephanie said load making a very big scene around them.

"She kissed me"

"You could have pushed her away"

"Steph" Paul said grabbing her arm gently

"No Paul I'm through, I through with the arguing, I'm through with the lies and I'm through with you" Stephanie said walking away from him and their relationship.

Kelly Kelly was among the crowd of people that were listening closely to the drama going on between Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon. Kelly then took out her phone and texted Candice who had yet to get to school.

**Kelly: Guess wat**

**Candice: Wat**

**Kelly: Paul and Stephanie just broke up**

**Candice: Lol ******** , y**

**Kelly: Paul made out with her mom**

**Candice: WTF R U Serious**

**Kelly: As a heart attack**

**Candice: ok let me finish getting ready I'll be there soon**

**Kelly: ok**

Candice was happy with glee that Paul and Stephanie finally broke up but was a little confused on way Paul and Mrs. McMahon would make out that was just disgusting to her.

"Poor little Stephanie her world is just falling to pieces around her" Candice said to herself with a smirk

Meanwhile, Paul sat in class day dreaming.

Here he was a senior in high school with two babies on the way and two women in his life or maybe even three.

Amy came in class and sat next to Paul

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stephanie, Candice, Mrs. Beckman, and babies"

"Paul who do you see yourself with in ten years"

"Stephanie Marie McMahon"

"Then show her that you love her and want to be with her"

"She just dumped me in front of the entire school" Paul said looking at Lita

"YES she did that's why you should choose Candice" Ashley said over hearing their conversation

"Get lost" Amy said

"No you get lost" Ashley's phone then started to ring "Excuse me it's Matt"

Meanwhile Stephanie and Trish were in their Algebra class talking

"Why Steph"

"Because Mrs. Beckman and her daughter can have him"

I'm still amazed that the mother and the daughter plan to share him" Trish said laughing though Stephanie saw nothing funny about that. It was sick and disgusting but the worst part of it was that her child would have to be involved with these people.

"My baby will not be spending nights over their house"

"What" Trish asked her friend?

"My baby will not be spending nights over their house"

"I doubt that they are going to get married or something"

"They are and when they do me and Chris are going to go together"

"Chris wouldn't go with you to the garbage can"

Kelly looked at her for a second before replying "well that not what he told me last night" she then got closer to Trish and said "He said he was going to go down."

Meanwhile Candice had just gotten to school she pecked in on Paul class and saw him pulling Amy off of Ashley. She then walked down to her class and also pecked in and saw Trish and Kelly rolling on the ground while Stephanie yelled stop.

Candice then went to the office to get her permit to class then she got an idea. She decided she was going to stay in the office to make sure that Lita and Trish don't finish the year out…

**Please review and thank you all for reading**


	13. Trust it all will make since later

**I'm sorry for being away so long but senior year has been stressful and Graduration is not until May 15 but anyway I hope you all enjoy**

**Three months later**

Stephanie woke up from an uncomfortable sleep and looked at her clock sitting on the nightstand it read 4:56 in the morning.

"You've got to be kidding me" Stephanie told her daughter rubbing her swollen belly "You must be a daddy's girl because you don't seem to like your mommy much."

Stephanie lay in bed for a few minutes until she fell back to sleep despite her unborn daughter's movements.

Ring …Ring…Ring…Ring

Stephanie was awakened once again but this time it was someone who she could hit. Shane was gone on a school trip and her parents were on their monthly vacation. Stephanie got out of bed to answer the door when her phone rang.

"Here I come" She yelled to whoever was at the door "I'm a pregnant lady here" Stephanie then picked up the phone and then made her way to the door.

Stephanie: Hello

Paul: Hey sexy belly

Stephanie: Very cute

Paul: We are together cute

Stephanie: Paul what do you want

Paul: To come over

Stephanie: Sure I need the company

Paul: Ok Here I come bye baby

Steph: Okay see you when you get here

Stephanie then opened the door and was met with a kiss

Paul: See I made it here quick

Stephanie just smirked at him "What would Mrs. Beckman say to that"

"Who cares, but you know I plan did work Mrs. Beckman and Candice still think we hate each other"

"Good, but the only thing I hate is that Trish and Amy had to get a part of this"

"Yeah I know but they only had a 2 weeks suspension"

"Yeah, come here" Stephanie said grabbing his shirt

"Miss McMahon are you getting frisky with me" Paul said with a smirk on his face

"Yes"

"Um you're a bad girl aren't you?"

"Yes"

"What should I do with you?"

"How about a spanking" Stephanie said

"Um I like your style"

Paul and Stephanie proceeded to her room despite her big belly Paul still found was to please her.

Meanwhile Amy and Matt were outside of Stephanie's house along with Trish and Chris. The four had decided to surprise Stephanie.

"Knock on the door" Trish told Chris

"Man she owns you" Matt told Chris

Chris just looked away before he said something that could hurt his fellow teammate's feelings. Chris then knocked harder.

"Face it she isn't coming to the door, I bet she's crying her eyes out over Paul" Chris said with a smirk. It was no secret that Chris and Stephanie didn't get along and everyone knew it.

"Shut up, plus they didn't even break up" Amy said rolling her eyes

"What I saw the whole thing" Chris said

"No you saw an act for the enjoyment of Candice Michelle"

"Looking I'm going to climb the vines" Trish told Amy before sprinting off

Trish climbed the vines that were attached to Stephanie's room. When she knocked on the window she received no reply. She then peeked inside holding her hands to the window.

"OH MY…" She then began to beat the window harder "Stephanie get off of him and come answer the door. Trish yelled loudly.

"Here we come" Stephanie told her handing Paul his jeans. In less than five minutes everyone was sat in the living room.

"So what do you have to eat baby" Paul said

"Is that all you think about is food" Amy asked him knowing the answer to her own question.

"Well yeah, food and sex" Paul replied back

"Well anyway to answer your question baby the answer would be no" Stephanie told Paul.

"Aw okay baby" At that moment Paul's phone began to ring with an all too familiar ring tone.

Paul: Hi

Candice: Hey honey what you doing

Paul: I'm with Steph

Candice: Why…

Paul: Because … Look don't worry about why what do you want

Candice: Pizza

Paul: Okay here I come

Paul then hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie. "Baby" but he was cut off

"You spent yesterday with her"

"I know but I'm coming back I promise" Paul said "Chris ride with me and you too Matt"

"Paul can you drop me off at home own our way back" Matt said

"Sure"

The boys all left leaving the girls alone.

"I hate Candice Michelle" Stephanie said laying her head on Amy's shoulder

"I know sweetie we all do" Amy said patting her arm

"Mrs. Beckman too" Stephanie said with a pout

"I know what you mean, she tried her hardest to get me and Amy suspended for 180 days." Trish commented

"It seems she's best friends with the principal" Amy told Steph

"I'm sorry you guys"

"No Steph you have no reason to be sorry" Amy told her

"Look let's not dwell on this, what are we having" Trish said in a bright and cheery mood attempting to change the subject.

"You're having a niece" Stephanie said with a smile

"What are we going to name her, Triamanie (Tri-a-manie) or Steismy (Ste-is-my) or owe Amephish (A-me-fish)"

Amy and Stephanie looked on at Trish as she said more stupid names.

"What have you been smoking because you don't need to that anymore" Amy told Trish

"Look I will let you know when I choose one" Stephanie told Trish hoping she would stop.

Amy then received a call. "Sure you can come over baby… Okay see you when you get here"

"What Matt is coming back?"

"Uh no, Adam is coming instead"

"Amy" Trish said "You honestly need to stop before someone gets hurt and you know what I'm talking about"

"Yeah Amy Trish is right you don't want to end up like Sunny"

"I doubt that Matt would do what Hunter and his friends did" Amy said

"Hunter didn't do it Amy"

"But he knew what was going to happen" Amy told Stephanie

"Look calm down you two" Trish told her friends "Let's just put on a movie until the guys come back"

Both women agreed and were on their way to the theater down stairs

Meanwhile Paul, Chris, and Matt had walked into the pizza place.

"May I order 7 large meat lovers" Paul said looking in his wallet

"Sure thing Paul"

Paul looked up "I've been looking for you"

**Please review**


	14. It's getting complicated

**I own nothing but my ideas**

"I've been looking for you" Paul said as he saw Sunny behind the counter

"I don't see why"

"Scott wanted…"

"Paul just stop, I could care less about what he wanted" Sunny then walked to the back to get away from her blood cousin.

She always felt like Paul cared about the people who didn't care about him. On the other hand the people who love him the most, he walks over. The last time he walked over her was the last he was ever going to do it again.

Paul stood still not sure if he should call her back to apologize but he decided not to. He didn't want to seem like a jackass. Maybe it was just too painful for her to think let alone speck about it. Paul waited for the pizzas and left, he knew he would come back and soon.

Stephanie, Trish, and Lita all set in the comfortable chairs located in home theater. They were watching Stephanie's favorite movie Cry Baby. Trish and Lita had seen this film a million times and you could tell they were sick of it.

"What is taking Paul so long" Trish asked looking at the clock on the wall

"Well you know a Paul orders pizza like it's going to be a house full of people" Stephanie replied.

"When is Adam coming" Lita said looking at her watch

Stephanie and Trish proceeded to watch the movie, while Lita went upstairs to wait for Adam.

Paul rung the doorbell to the Beckman home and was greet with a big huge. He smiled to be courteous but inside it made his flesh crawl. There she stood in her panties and bra hugging him in front of her daughter.

"Hi Mrs. Beckman" Paul said pulling away

"Hello Paul" She said winking at him before leaving to go upstairs

"Hi Paul" Candice said after her mother had left to give them some time alone.

"Hey Candice look I got you meat lovers" Paul said handing her the pizza box.

"Um sounds yummy, I think the baby likes it too" She said rubbing her belly

Paul chuckled "How is my little man in there and what am I suppose to call him"

"He's fine and I don't know yet, you said you would help remember"

"Oh yeah, maybe latter I have to go"

"But you just got here" Candice said disappointed

Candice felt that since Paul and Stephanie broke up in the hall that day that he had become more withdrawn from her. It was the complete opposite of what she wanted and expected.

"I know but…"

"But Stephanie… It's always Stephanie… She will always come first want she"

"Candice"

"WANT SHE" Candice yelled getting over hysterical

"Compared to you yeah… but my son"

"NO MY SON"

"No OUR son… look what me and Stephanie have is love, what I had with you was lust and I'm sorry I used you for that Candice" Paul said gently so that he wouldn't upset her more.

"I hate you…"

"Whatever" Paul then left Candice to cry alone. He knew what he said would hurt her but he couldn't continue to lead her on.

Paul got back into the car and laid his head on the stirring wheel. He sat like that before Matt cleared his throat.

"Paul I'm ready to go home now

"Okay lets go" Paul said they then drove off as Candice watched from the window.

"Well it's about time" Lita said taking Adams coat and hanging it on the coat rack. It was his senior letterman jacket; every senior football player received one. Adam and Lita began to kiss, their tongues attached like magnets on the fridge.

"You want to go upstairs" Lita asked him

"I would love to"

They then made their way to one of Stephanie's guest rooms.

"That was a waste of time" Chris said

"I tried to catch them before they left" Matt replied back

"What type of senior doesn't have a key to the house, what do they think your five"

"Whatever Chris"

"Lets just go back to Stephanie's so I can spend time with Amy"

"You sure she wants to spend time with you" Chris said

"What the hell does that suppose to mean"

"Calm down Hardy 1, all I'm trying to say is…"

"Nothing Matt he is not trying to say anything" Paul said he didn't want any bloodshed in his car.

As they pulled up into Stephanie's drive way they noticed Edge's car.

"What is Copland doing here?"

"Your girl" Chris said under his breath

Paul grabbed Chris by the collar "Shut up, do not get in the middle of this mess" He then let him go

"I don't know man, maybe he's here to visit Trish" Paul replied

"All Chris, Copland is in there with your girl" Matt said in a mocking tone

"I doubt that"

Paul, Chris, and Matt all walked into the McMahon mansion with Paul's key Vince gave him in case of emergency.

"Babe we're back" Paul however didn't have to speak Stephanie could smell the pizza.

"Thank Goodness, what took so long"

"He had some baby momma drama" Matt said

"Matt what are you doing here" Stephanie said shocked

"Come on baby pizza is here" Amy said holding Adams hand as the approached the room where everyone else were. As soon as Lita set eyes on Matt she dropped Adams hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Better question what is he doing here"

"Amy what is going on" Adam said confused

"Amy you never let me call you that" Matt said becoming even more hurt.

"I think we need to give them some time alone" Paul said

"You can leave but I'm staying" Stephanie told her boyfriend.

"I know, this is better than WWE Raw." Trish said aloud

"Look I'm leaving" Adam said walking out.

Matt continued to stare down Amy for a minute or two "I hate you, you lowdown cheating bitch and you will pay for this" with that said Matt walked home.

"Well let's eat this pizza" Chris said

**I know short, but something dramatic is going to happen in the next chapter… Plus I need a boy name, these are what I decided…**

**Paul Levesque 3****rd**

**Hunter (His football nickname in the story)**

**Colin**

**If you have some names please tell me, but if not can you choose out of these three **

**Thanks for reading please review…**


	15. 3 homes in 1 day

**I own nothing but my Idea**

"Mom" Candice said folding some of the baby clothes that Paul had bought for his son.

"Yes Dear" Mrs. Beckman replied rolling her eyes at her daughter while she looked at All My Children.

"Paul is coming over to drop off something he and his mom got the baby"

"Okay" Mrs. Beckman replied back

"Well mom the reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want you here when he is" Candice said a bit nervous. She didn't know how her mother would react.

"Why is that Candice?"

"It just seems that when you're around him, well you make him uncomfortable"

"Did he tell you this?"

"No, he didn't have to I can see for myself"

"And what is it that you can see"

"You… never mind mom" Candice said reframing from what she was about to say.

"So you let Paul get in your head, and now you want to blame me for his attraction towards me… Candice do not honestly tell me you believe Paul over your own mother" Mrs. Beckman said.

You could see the anger in her face and the hate in her tone. She made it seem as if it was towards Paul but it was Candice who made her blood boil. She hated to see Candice so happy; she couldn't understand what there was to be happy about.

**(Ding Dong) **Both mother and daughter looked at each other before Candice made her way to the door, "You know Candice go ask your dad what he wants to eat tonight, I will go get the door"

"But mom I…" Candice started

"I said I will get the door" Mrs. Beckman said with a loud serious tone.

"Okay" Candice said making her way to the door

Mrs. Beckman then got off the couch and answered the door "Well well well if it isn't Paul Levesque"

"Hello how are you Teri"

"I'm fine where is your handsome son"

"You would like to know wouldn't you" Paul Sr. said to his former class mate

"Cut the shit Levesque, what is it do you want"

"I'm here to drop off these things I have in the car wake your boyfriend up so he can help me"

"He wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire"

"You know that was funny very funny but I need to go because I'm becoming ill just looking at you"

"Please you know that you want me almost as bad as your son does" Mrs. Beckman said with a smirk

"It's only 9 o'clock and you're already drunk

"Please if I was him I would want me too"

"What Paul doesn't want you mom" Candice said coming down the stairs

"Shut the hell up Candice, I tried to hide it from you but the tension between me and him is to strong"

Both Paul Sr. and Candice looked at her as if she was crazy. Paul Sr. was about to say something but Candice said exactly what was about to come out off his mouth.

"You have lost your mind… I mean look at you"

"What the hell does that suppose to mean"

"You're a Botox junkie and a drunk on top of that, and then you're the same age as his mother if not older, should I go on" Candice said jokingly

At that moment Teri Beckman had done something she had wanted to do since Candice got pregnant. She hit her.

**Stephanie: Hey Trish have you talked to Amy today**

**Trish: No don't since earlier today**

**Stephanie: Oh okay, I just wanted to see how she was doing**

**Trish: Steph I have Chris on the other end so**

**Stephanie: So tell him he's going to have to call you back**

**Trish: What, Steph I love but please understand that Chris is in our lives now**

**Stephanie: Not for long bye**

With that said Stephanie hung up the phone, she was bored to tears and she could only think of one person who would talk to her rather he wanted to or not.

**Stephanie: Hey baby whatcha doing**

**Paul: Nothing thinking of you**

**Stephanie: Oh you are such an ass kisser**

**Paul: Baby I will kiss your ass any day**

**Stephanie: I like your thinking**

**Paul: I love you**

**Stephanie: I can't tell I haven't seen you since thus morning when everybody left**

**Paul: I know I'm with my mom right now**

**Stephanie: Oh what are you two doing**

**Paul: Shopping for babies**

**Stephanie: Again**

**Paul: Yes and honestly I'm tired of it, I understand that she is excited about her future grandchildren but we do this every week.**

**Stephanie: So what is she buying now?**

**Paul: Baby she bought Candice a crib**

**Stephanie: Are you serious**

**Paul: As a heart attack**

**Stephanie: Well tell her I need one too**

**Paul: Sure thing, I mean this is my allowance and her paycheck**

**Stephanie: Awww poor baby**

**Paul: I'm not poor yet but I'm getting there, but baby let me call you back**

**Stephanie: Ask your mom can you come and get me I'm bored **

**Paul: Okay be ready I'm sure she will say yes**

**Stephanie: Okay bye I love you**

**Paul: I love you too, see you soon**

With that said they both hung up the phone and Stephanie went to get ready.

Later on that day Patricia, Stephanie, and Paul walked through the kitchen door of the Levesque house.

"Paul you do not suppose to have Stephanie carrying these bags" Patrica said as she slapped her son in the back of his head.

"Yeah Paul" Stephanie said doing the same

"Watch it Stephanie Marie" Paul said with a smirk

"No you watch it Paul Michael" Stephanie said joking as well

"I've been thinking lets name the baby Marie Michelle"

"Have you lost your mind"

"What" Paul said looking clueless "I figured it would have a part of us in it Marie for you and Michelle is the female version of Michael."

"Paul…" but Stephanie was cut off

"She doesn't like it because of me" Candice walking in the kitchen "Candice Michelle duh"

"I had forgot" Paul said "Uh Candice what are you doing here though"

"Your dad came and got me"

"I told him to drop off the baby clothes not pick you up… wait what is wrong with your face"

"Oh nothing my mom just hit me"

"What why" Paul said concerned after what Candice had just said Paul knew for sure that he hated Mrs. Beckman now.

"Because she said that I ruined her life and that she wants you"

"What" Stephanie said out loud

"Yeah my dad was right upstairs; he and your dad had to keep her from attacking me even further"

"That sucks so when are you going home" Stephanie asked

"Mr. Levesque told me I could stay for good"

"What" Stephanie said with a bitter tone

"Yeah I live here now" Candice said smiling

Stephanie gave a sarcastic smirk and turned her attention to Paul, who had been silent since Candice had told them what happened with her mother.

"Paul" Stephanie said

"Okay" Paul said looking down

"Okay, what the hell does that suppose to mean"

"Look Steph, I'm not going to have my son in a house with some crazy bitch, no offence Candice"

"Non taking" Candice said agreeing about her mother being crazy.

"Come on Steph don't be like that"

"Don't be like what Paul"

"She's going to be living here without my supervision" Stephanie said becoming hysterical.

"Steph calm down"

"Calm down, calm down, why should I calm down"

"Because you don't need the stress"

"Oh my daughter already knows her mommy is beyond stress with you" Stephanie said pointing at him, "Why she can't stay at a hotel"

"Who is going to pay for that Steph, be for real"

"Okay why don't you stay with Kelly Kelly" Stephanie said looking at Candice

"I'm exactly where I want to be" Candice informed her

"No sweetie you have to come out of here because I am not playing this"

"It doesn't matter what you play if the Levesque say I can stay and Paul says I can stay then I'm staying" Candice said folding her arms against her chest.

"Well Paul"

"Well what, my parents want her here right mom" Paul said looking at his mom

Patricia Levesque had been sitting in the kitchen since they began this discussion. Though she didn't know about Candice staying, she completely agreed with her husband.

"Well I don't mind Candice staying, though we don't have any room here at this moment because of Lynn. Candice I don't think you need to go back home at all and I'm serious about that. Stephanie since you don't want Candice here with us how about she go home with you then, since your house is big enough."

"Huh" Stephanie said shocked

"Just here me out Steph, we are a bit crowded, your house is so big that you two most likely won't see each other at all."

"Okay" Stephanie said, Patricia made a good point in plus Stephanie could watch her if she was going to be at her house.

"What" Paul; said looking at Stephanie he couldn't believe she agreed to stay in a house with Candice Michelle, Stephanie's own sworn enemy.

"What about me do I get a say in this" Candice said

"Yeah you can say bye bye, now Paul take us home" Stephanie said grabbing his arm

"Okay this is the Kitchen" Stepahnie said giving Candice a tour of the house "You can eat anything you like, do not ask me to cook anything if you cannot do it yourself takeout numbers are bye the phone" Stephanie then began to show her the rest of the house. "Okay this is the guest room number 1, it's huge plus it has its own bathroom, any questions"

"Yes, where is the phone"

"Next to the bed, anything else"

"Not at all"

"Alright" Stephanie said walking out of the guest room

As Stephanie walked to her room she noticed that her cell was ringing on the night stand

**Stephanie: Hello**

**Lita: Hey fatty**

**Stephanie: Shut up slut**

**Lita: Whatever**

**Stephanie: So what's up**

**Lita: I don't know you have been calling me**

**Stephanie: Yeah I forgot I thing the baby is taking my memory from me because…"**

**Lita: Steph**

**Stephanie: Oh yeah, what happened with Matt and Adam?**

**Lita: Well Matt and I are officially over and Adam well I don't know yet**

**Stephanie: Oh well guess what**

**Lita: Wait a minute Trish is on the other end let me click her in**

**Stephanie: Okay**

**Lita: Hello**

**Stephanie: Yeah**

**Trish: Um huh**

**Lita: So Steph what were you saying**

**Stephanie: I forgot**

"_STEPHANIE, STEPHANIE, STEPHANIE, PLEASE HELP ME_

**Stephanie: I just remembered**

**Trish: Who is that?**

**Stephanie: Candice**

**Trish and Lita: WHO**

"_STEPHANIE MY WATER JUST BROKE"_

**Stephanie: Got to go bye!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter… Please review**


	16. Friends or Foes

**It's been a long time coming and this chapter has finally come.**

Stephanie sat in the hospital waiting for Paul to come out and tell her about the news. It had been hours and she was ready to leave. She didn't even know why she was there in the first place. Mrs. Beckman looked at her up and down when she had came in acting like a concern mother. Paul's parents were grateful that she brought Candice. Paul also thanked her, it was going to be hard seeing this baby. She didn't even know if she wanted to see this baby, this was Paul and another women. As Stephanie was deep in thought she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately looked up.

"Oh Trish, you scared me" Stephanie told her bestfriend

"Sorry about that" Trish said apologizing

"So why are you here" Amy asked looking around

"For morale support" Stephanie replied back

"Moral support huh, who are you fooling" Amy asked

"Look Lita, if your going to be negative about this than leave" Stephanie told her sick of her attitude about the way she ran her life.

"You know I find it funny that you're quick to get mad at me and Trish or your mom and dad, but Paul can always get a kiss and screw when your mad at him" Amy said sick of Stephanie as well. Sure they were friends, bestfriends at that but Amy felt that Stephanie had changed since she met Paul only two years ago.

"Ad least I don't screw around like a whore"

"You might not, but Paul does" Amy told her

"Okay, you guys please calm down don't do this to each other" Trish said getting in-between the two

"Trish please tell Amy what you heard Adam say... tell her if your such a good friend"

"Steph, that enough" Trish told her

"No... tell me" Amy said wanting to know

"Well, Adam said you were only good for the head" Stephanie said. She knew Amy really liked Adam and it hurt her feelings that both of her friends kept that from her.

"You knew about this Trish" Amy said looking at her as Trish tried to avoided eye contact

"Yes, Amy but"

"And you told Stephanie this to laugh at me or something" Amy said backing away from her

"No, I just... I wanted to tell you but I knew you liked him... I'm sorry I was just trying to be a good friend" Trish told her beginning to cry

"A good friend, you couldn't be a good friend if somebody paid you... you stupied slut"

Stephanie was beginning to feel bad now "Okay, you guys stop it... I'm sorry you had to find out like that Amy, but..."

Before Stephanie could finish Amy cut her off "Stephanie, I hate the fact you had to find out about this but..."

"Amy nooooo"

"Trish and Paul had sex" with that said Trish feel on the floor and cried. She never wanted that to come out. Amy felt bad, but then again it was a secret she had held for over a year. Amy then walked away from the two as Stephanie walked away from Trish. She couldn't be around her right now. She had to leave and she did just that. Trish was soon there by herself, she had noone to call and come and pick her up. Her two bestfriends hated her.

"Steph" Paul said coming out "Trish were is Stephanie" Paul asked sitting down next to her

"Paul she knows"

"She knows what"

"She knows about us"

"WHAT, how the hell could you tell my pregnant girlfriend about us" Paul said standing back up

"I didn't, Amy did"

Paul began to pace "Did you tell her that it was before we even got together"

"No she didn't let me explain" Trish told him

"Mane, I can't deal with this anymore... I can't" Paul said leaving her by her lonesome again

Paul: Baby answer the phone please

Paul: Baby please... I'm about to send you a picture of my son

Stephanie: What the hell makes you think I want to see a baby that you had on me

Paul: Look, I don't know what Amy told you but me and Trish happened before we got together

Stephanie: I don't care anymore

Paul: Okay then come back to the hospital

Stephanie: No Paul, I don't care about us anymore... go 2 Candice or go 2 Trish... I don't care

Paul: Stephanie I want to b wit u babe

Stephanie: Paul I hate u stay away from me

Paul: u don't mean that

Paul: I love you Steph

Paul: Answer the phone Stephanie

Paul: Stephanie I will text u all night if I have 2

Paul: Steph

Paul: Steph ur going to have to c me at school anyway

Paul: Steph pick up the damn phone

Paul: We r goin 2 have a kid 2gether and u actin like this

Paul: fine I'm done Steph jus tell me wen my daughter is born

With that said Paul stopped trying to call her or even texted her. What happened with Trish happened before he really even knew Stephanie. Trish was a freshman who took his Algebra class when he was a sophomore. He thought she was cute and they talked a few times before they actually did anything. He didn't even know who Stephanie was, matter a fact Trish had hooked them up a little after his junior year started. Stephanie always played the victim even when it had nothing to do with her.

"Hey daddy" Candice said with their son in his arms

"Oh hey little man" Paul said walking over to his son

"Hunter missed his daddy didn't you sweetheart" Candice said specking for her newborn son

"He is so beautiful" Paul said looking into his eyes

"Yes he is, I think he's the most beautiful handsome little man, I have ever seen" Candice said cooing her son

"I love him" Paul said

"I guess that's something we can agree on"

"Thank you Candice"

"For what"

"For allowing me to be here with you enjoying today" Paul said with a tear running down his eye. Stephanie was not only distancing herself from him but also their daughter. "Thank you so much Candice..."

"You welcome" Candice said, she knew Stephanie had to have done something to him. Paul didn't just go around crying and she knew he was going to be happy about their son but she could tell his mind was on something else.

"Do you want to hold him" Candice asked

"I would like that" Paul said as Candice handed their son to his father

"Hey Hunter Miguel Levesque, I'm daddy and what ever you need I will gladly give it to you" Paul told him

**Thank you for reading I'm trying to give a new chapter this week to all my stories all five of them so look out for them... Thank you**


	17. Suspenion of the heart

**New Chapter I hope you all enjoy please review and tell me what you think... I own nothing but the idea.**

The next day at school Paul walked over to his locker in which he shared with Stephanie.

"Get the hell away from me Paul" Stephanie said closing her locker

"I'm just getting my things out of OUR locker" Paul replied back

"How could you, how dare you disrespect me in that way"

"Disrespect you how Steph... by sleeping with Trish a year before we got together" Paul whispered to her trying not to make a scene.

"You think I'm so dumb" Stephanie said walking away from him. As she was doing so her eyes fell upon Trish. It took all her strength left in her body to try not to hit her.

Paul was getting the rest of his things when he saw Trish stand next to him "What the hell do you want"

"I don't want you... I'm waiting Amy" Trish told him, as Paul remembered that Trish and Amy's locker was next to Stephanie's.

"Oh well whatever" Paul said walking away

"OH SO I'M A HOE NOW ADAM... I'M A HOE" Amy said punching Adam in the chest as hard as she could, crowd than began to form around them

"Lita, get your hands off of me... I'm serious" Adam told her grabbing one of her arms and twisting it. Amy twitched for a second, before she slapped him hoping that he would let her go. Paul just walked past them. Stephanie and Trish however stayed to see how the ordeal would unfold, if he put his hands on her they were surly going Charlies Angles on him.

"I FU**ING HATE YOU... YOU PIECE OF SH**" Amy yelled taking a swing at him as Adam caught it and pushed her back before striking her with his fist.

Amy fell out from the punch as Adam moved away from her. Stephanie then walked over to Adam and slapped him with all her might. Adam looked at her for a minute and then he grabbed her hair.

"Get off of her" Trish said jumping on his back as she punched him in the head. Stephanie did the same while trying to get him to let go of her hair. The principal then came and broke up the entire thing.

"All four of you are suspended" She told them

"But... that means I the recruiter can't see me today" Adam said more angry than before "You stupid bitches" Adam said walking out leaving the three girls in the office with the principal.

* * *

All three girls went there separate ways. They still weren't going to talk to each other.

Stephanie was at home relaxing as she began to drift off to sleep. Her parents were home and of course Candice went back to her own house. As Stephanie slept she felt her phone vibrate before she heard it ring.

**Stephanie: Hello Stephanie said obviously sleep**

**Kurt: Hi Stephanie... look I don't want to waste your time... but if you just were to give me some time I could become popular to... I mean I'm already on the wrestling time... I'm training for the Olympics, you know and when I become this famous Olympic gold medalist I want you to become my wife... Stephanie we should be together, it would just be the two of us and the baby too... I... I LOVE YOU STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON... and I can love you better than he can... I just know it...**

* * *

Stephanie didn't reply she just continued to sleep, while Kurt rambled on and on about how they should be together.

* * *

Trish cried, not only did her parents ground her but two suspensions in one year, she was diffidently not becoming Valedictorian next year. Sure she played dumb but she wasn't dumb by along shot. She didn't know what to do about her friends, she never meant to hurt them like that. Chris wasn't talking to her either he had a new girlfriend at another school so that relationship was gone. She wanted to kill herself but she was afraid that if she did, no one would come to her funeral. Not Amy... Not Paul... Not Stephanie... Not Chris... nobody would come. Trish just laid in bed until she closed her eyes in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Amy walked along her street. As far as she was concerned everyone was dead to her especially her so called friends. For more than ten years they have stuck together like glue, and it was going to be that way until two out of three where either ashes or put into the ground. As Amy continued to walk she noticed a black car coming towards her at full speed. Amy jumped out of the way "You stupid asshole" She yelled at the car. The black Ferrari then did a u-turn in the middle of the street and headed towards her again.

"Hey man" Paul said picking up his son.

"Put him down Paul, he just went to sleep" Candice told him

"I haven't seen him all day though"

"Well I would have loved to be in your shoes and went to school, while you stayed in this hospital for hours eating some very nasty jello" Candice said smiling

"No you don't, trust me" Paul said sitting the baby back down

"I heard about the fight"

"Yeah, well Adam is going to get his ass kicked when I see him"

"I heard you walked off" Candice asked

"That was before Stephanie jumped in" Paul replied back "He hadn't even hit Amy when I was there"

"Oh, so have you talked to them"

"Nope..." Paul said walking away from Candice and the baby "Hey I'm about to go, do you want anything before I leave... but I'm coming back, do you want some real jello" Paul asked her

"No thank you, but thanks for asking"

"No problem... you have to feed the cow to get the milk" Paul said grinning

"Are you saying that I'm a cow" Candice asked him

"No what I'm saying is, my son can't eat good if your not fed right"

"Oh well, it still seems like a check to me"

"Trust me, I see nothing wrong with cows... Hamburgers duh" Paul said in a valley girl voice

* * *

"Get out of here" Candice said giggling, she was happy she had him in her life even if he was in love with Stephanie.

**Kurt: Hello Stephanie are you there**

Stephanie was still knocked out. She had a long day to day and she was tired.

**Kurt: Steph, did you hang up... did you fall asleep... okay good night beautiful I love you**

Kurt then hung up the phone.

20 Minutes Later

Stephanie woke up in a cold sweat, not only did she dream that something had happened to one of hers friends but she also dreamth that she got married to Kurt Angle and he kept telling her how much he loved her. She immediately grabbed her phone to see who had called while she was sleep.

"What two hours of Kurt Angle, I'm happy I slept through that" Stephanie said sitting up. Maybe she needed something to drink. She hoped that Vince wasn't in the kitchen. All he did was yell and it was upsetting not only her but the baby as well.

"Well well well, I see the gangster has finally woke up" Shane said smiling

"Go to hell Shane" Stephanie replied back to him

"So how are you feeling Steph" Marissa asked her

"I'm not sure... I mean the baby is fine but... something in my heart feels empty" Stephanie said sitting down at the table

"Maybe it's Paul" Both Shane and Stephanie rolled their eyes to that comment made by Marissa.

"I'm sorry" Marissa said with her hands up in self defense

"No... it's not him... it's hard to explain, I just know that it isn't Morgan"

"MORGAN" Marissa said "Is that her name" She asked pointing towards Stephanie stomach

"I'm thinking about the name... just thinking" Stephanie said smiling

"I don't like" Shane said as Marissa poked him "What it's plain... I like Nicole or Natalie"

"Well I like Mercedes or Payton" Marissa said

"Well then name your own children... this is mine" Stephanie replied

"Where sorry Steph, we were just thinking about if we had a daughter" Marissa said

"Oh well go and make one don't let me stop you" Stephanie said standing up

"Well... we already have"

"Yeah" Shane said agreeing with his wife

"You two are having a baby" Stephanie said thrilled

"Yes we are" Shane confirmed

"I'm going to be an Auntie and your going to be a big cousin" Stephanie said looking at her belly

"Are you happy for us or yourself Aunt Stephanie" Shane asked

"I'm happy for everybody" She said hugging Shane "About time you do something worth doing" with that said Stephanie had forgot all about her nightmare especially the Kurt parts and celebrated with the rest of her family.

Trish had woken up with a bad feeling and she decided to text Amy and Stephanie.

Trish: (forward) I know u guys r mad at me but I'm scared rite now

She didn't receive a reply back. She felt so warn down that it could have killed her. They really hated her and she didn't know how it all just turned around on her. Even Paul hated her right now. As shr was dwelling on her lost of friends she received a phone call.

**Trish: Hello**

**Brenda: Hi Trish this is Mrs. Dumas, Amy's mother, I was wonder have you by any chance seen her**

**Trish: No mam'**

**Brenda: It's just that it isn't like her not to come home**

**Trish: Well, last I saw her was at school**

**Brenda: Well okay... let me ask Stephanie then**

**Trish: Okay... if you want I can help you find her**

**Brenda: I would really like that... can you and Stephanie check her hang outs please**

**Trish: Sure thing Mrs. Dumas** with that said Trish hung up the phone and went downstairs to tell her family Amy was missing.

The searched everywhere. The skate park said that she hadn't been there. The arcade said the same thing. Matt and Jeff hadn't seen her and they even helped look. Edge and Christian both said they saw her leave the school but hadn't seen her in the neighborhood. It was beginning to get really dark outside so everyone called it a night except Trish, Stephanie, and The Dumas family.

"You girls can go home" Mrs. Dumas told both Stephanie and Trish

"No we will stay all night until we find her" Stephanie said specking for herself and Trish

"Yeah... I won't be able to rest anyway" Trish said, you could tell both girls had been crying.

"Well thank you two, but there is not really much we can do... tomorrow I'm going to fill a messing person's report" Mrs. Dumas said

"Well okay but first thing in the morning, we are starting again" Stephanie told the distraught mother

The next morning as Mrs. Dumas went to file the missing person's report she noticed that the trash hadn't been taken out. She quickly got it and took it to the curb since the garbage man ran sometime in the morning. As she opened the lid her heart almost stopped. There was her seventeen year old daughter in the garbage can butt naked and beaten. She didn't know what to do so she quickly grabbed her daughter and called 911.

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you all think**


	18. Mixed Feelings

**Thank you for your patience with me... The new chapter is up I hope you all in joy**

The hospital waiting room was silent. Amy still hadn't woken up and everyone was still shaken up bit, by the way her mother had found her. Tied up naked, raped, then beaten. Whoever had done this knew her, or ad least knew where she lived. After the brutal abuse to her body they put her in her own garbage can. Insult to injury...

"Mrs. Dumas" the doctor said as everyone stood up hoping that Amy pulled through

"Yes" The mother stood hoping not to fall as Amy's brother stood behind her

"Amy has an infection caused by bacteria left in the garbage can... Because of the bacteria her blood pressure is extremely high right now and we might need to amputate her hand because we are starting to see signs of gangrene. We might need to do that but I know for sure that we need to take a kidney, the bacteria has spread to her kidney and completely destroyed it." The doctor explained

"Do what you need to do, to save my baby" with that said the doctor went into Amy's room and omitted her to surgery.

Two hours later

The room was again quite. Everyone wanted to see her. Was she going to be the same, was she missing a body part. They didn't know, all they knew was she was alive but in a coma. The doctor then came out and told Amy's parents that they could see her. Her dad had flown in from Nashville Tennessee just to be by her side. Her older brother and sister were surely next to go in and see her after their parents. Trish and Stephanie sat next to each other in a dead silence.

"I'm hungry... do you want something to eat" Trish asked Stephanie. She wasn't sure if Stephanie would answer her so she just stood up and prepared to go to the hospital cafeteria. Stephanie then grabbed her by the hand almost pulling her down.

"Help me up... I'm hungry too" Stephanie told her as Trish did what she asked. The both then walked to the cafeteria and talked something that they hadn't done since they where last in the same hospital.

"So have you picked a name yet" Trish said trying to not talk about the fight or Amy right now

"No... I like Morgan though"

"Oh what does Paul say"

Stephanie looked at Trish with a death stare before she answered "I'm not talking to him ever again" Stephanie said as Trish changed the subject again

"So how's suspension" Trish asked smiling

"It's boring... I'm going to fail the eleventh grade" Stephanie grabbing a blueberry muffin

"Stephanie whatever"

"No Trish I'm serious... I've been suspended twice this time for fifteen days and I'm going on home-bound next month which means I will be home-bound before my suspension is cleared.

"I'm sure you won't fail... how about Dior"

"No Trish... not at all" Stephanie said laughing until something brought her to silence. There Paul was, he and Candice and their son walking out of the hospital. Paul looked up as he met eye to eye with Stephanie. Paul then walked away from Candice and their son to approach his daughter's mother.

"Are you serious" Paul said walking up to her

"No are you" Stephanie said getting in his face

"Paul... please leave" Trish said getting in between the two

"What have I done Stephanie" Paul asked as Trish pushed him back. She didn't want what happened between them to come back up. She was just getting her friend back

"You know damn well what you two did" Stephanie replied back. This was the first time that they had spoken since he last told her he had a son and that he loved her. Trish sat down in a near by chair

"Steph... I don't want to argue... I'm sorry I hurt you"

"Always sorry... with your sorry ass Paul" Stephanie said

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Trish yelled "My friend is in there fighting for her life and the two people that I know she loved are in here stressing."

"What... what are you talking about" Paul asked completely clueless to the situation

"Amy is in their she was raped and beaten" Stephanie said quietly as tears came down her eyes. She knew what was going on but that was the first time she had said it out loud.

"What...I'm so sorry... Trish... and I'm sorry Steph, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart"

"It's okay... no stress" Trish said

"Yeah" Stephanie said wiping her tears they had to be strong if not for Amy, then for each other.

"Yeah Amy wouldn't want us stressing" Paul said

"What... no the two people I was talking about where Steph and Dior"

"Oh...Dior" Paul said looking at Stephanie with a frown

"No her name is Morgan" Stephanie told them both

"Well I like Bailey" Paul told them both

"Well I would like to go" Candice said waiting in the doorway

"Oh... Candice I forgot you where there" Paul said walking toward her as she walked off "Bye you guys... I will see you both later" Paul replied trying to let Stephanie know that he will be checking up on her later.

"See didn't that go well" Trish said with a smile

Stephanie just rolled her eyes and walked into the lobby as Trish followed.

"When I find out who did this, I'm going to kill them" Robert, Amy's brother confessed out loud.

"Robert that's along shot" her sister, Alyssa said trying to calm him down

"Along shot, well it might be but I'm willing to wait... Steph, Trish... do you guys know who could have done this"

"No"

"No... trust me if I knew I would be on their ass like white on rice" Trish stated

Robert just looked down. The tears from his eyes where evident. His sister was in there and he wanted to see her, talk to her, and hold her. "Does Matt know" Robert asked as both Stephanie and Trish shrugged their shoulders

"She's not with Matt anyway, she's with Adam" Alyssa announced as Stephanie made a face

"That's who did it I bet" Trish said standing up

"Who Adam" Stephanie said

"Yeah... he did say he was going to hurt us... and this would certainly be hurting us" Trish said

"Adam who" Robert asked he was a college freshman and he remembered a few of the people he used to go to school with.

"Copeland" Stephanie replied

"Well take me to this son of a..." Robert said before he saw his parents walk into the lobby

"You two can go in now" Amy's father said signaling his children to go in. At that moment their minds were back on the most important thing at that moment Amy. Sure everyone wanted revenge but that would come in time. Amy's siblings had gone in to see her, while her parents left to get something to eat. Trish and Stephanie were again left alone.

"You know, I'm sorry for the whole sleeping with Paul thing"

Stephanie just looked at Trish. "I know Trish"

"Then why are you being so mean to me... I mean your giving Paul and I mixed signals about how you feel about us"

"Oh so now you and Paul discuss me together" Stephanie said looking away from her

"What... no, Steph... what I mean is that...I don't understand if we are still friends or not" Trish told her

"Well the baby loves you but I don't like you at all" Stephanie told her. As Trish walked away from her. Out of everything Stephanie has ever said to her that was the only thing that truly hurt.

"Well I love the baby too" Trish said before she walked to the other side of the lobby. Thirty minutes later Amy's siblings came out of the room and told the two friends that they could go and see their amigo. Trish and Stephanie went in hand in hand.

**Thank you for reading again... I hope you all enjoyed it please review... It's the nicest thing you can do for a writer... so please in plus I would like for you all to tell me what you want Stephanie's baby name to be... All suggestions are accepted, only the best shall when.**


	19. What really happened

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you all this chapter... Please review and remember I own nothing but the idea...**

"What's Dad" Shawn said laughing as he saw his younger friend

"Mane I can not believe two little babies are going to call you dad" Kevin told Paul as he grinned

"I know congrats man" Scott told him

"Thanks man" Paul replied back to Scott. All three men were close to Paul and by having them as friends Paul felt like he had a little bit of wisdom that the other football players didn't.

"So what college are you going to" Kevin asked him

"I don't know, all I know is that I can't leave Stephanie, the babies" Paul told them. He couldn't go far, what type of father leaves his children only months after they are born.

"I'm sure whatever you decided will be in the best interest of your children" Shawn told him

"So what happened with Stephanie's friend" Kevin asked Paul

"She was raped...almost to death"

"Damn did you do it Scott" Kevin said laughing as Scott walked out of the room and Sean "X-Pac" Walton came in. "Was it something I said" Kevin said with a smirk on his face

"That was lowdown man" Shawn said going to look for Scott

"What... what happened... what did I miss" Sean asked

"Kevin being an ass-hole" Paul said shaking his head

* * *

"What...me...look I'm not the one who told him to go find Sonny that night" Kevin said laughing even harder

**Flashback**

"_**So what, you're breaking up with me now" Paul said talking to Joanie **_

"_**Look I love you, but I don't think I can love you anymore" Joanie told him as she walked away with Sean.**_

"_**Very classy, sleeping with your boyfriend's bestfriend" Paul whispered to himself about Jaonie and Sean. As Paul began to drown in his own sorrow a cute blond came towards him.**_

"_**Hi I'm Trish, can you show me were the cafeteria is, my friends are waiting for me." Trish asked the handsome very muscular sophomore**_

"_**Well let me show you" Paul said quickly getting over Joanie **_

_**Later that night he told Trish to come by Kevin's house as that was were all the football players hung out. She came and brought two of her friends, Stephanie and Amy.**_

"_**OMG He is sooo hot" Amy said as her braces made her words slur**_

"_**Wow this house is huge" Stephanie told her friends. Her eyes were wide and her pig tails made her look like a four year old instead of a fourteen year old.**_

"_**Steph, your house is clearly bigger" Trish the shortest one of the three commented**_

"_**Shh, Shane said that if we say that we're not privilege then we would fit in more"**_

"_**Steph, that's because Shane is a nerd" Trish said as she spotted Shane "Speaking of the nerd"**_

_**All three girls hung their heads so Shane wouldn't recognize them.**_

"_**STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON" Shane yelled**_

"_**Dammit" Stephanie said with her head still hung. Shane then walked over to his sister and grabbed her by the arm.**_

"_**What are you doing here" Stephanie asked him surprised he was asked to come to a football party.**_

"_**Well, I'm the towel boy... I have every right to be here... why are you THREE here" Shane asked making sure Trish and Amy heard him.**_

"_**Well...well.." Stephanie was stuck, she knew Shane would tell their dad. "Well...we"**_

"_**Come on lets go" Shane said gabbing by the arm again and dragging her away**_

_**Trish and Amy just waved goodbye. Shane could be such a donkey at times. The two girls continued to mingle without Stephanie. She always had next year.**_

_**Trish said seeing Paul "Hey, Paul... hey"**_

_**Paul then turned around and greeted the three girls, "Hey...ah"**_

"_**Trish" Trish said**_

"_**Right" Paul replied back to her**_

"_**So uh... this is my friend Amy"**_

"_**Hey"Amy said waving**_

_**Paul and Trish began to flirt a little as Amy stood there and watched. As they talked two boys one with blond hair and one with dark black hair, came up towards Paul.**_

"_**What's up Paul" Matt said smacking him on the back as Paul balled up his fist. **_

"_**YEAH mane... you keeping both of these pretty ladies for yourself" Adam asked him**_

"_**YES" Paul replied back to the two. They both were sophomores and they were immature for their age.**_

"_**Paul... didn't your mother tell you to share" Matt told him**_

"_**Get away from me Hardy" Paul barked as Scott came over to the underclassmen to see what the issue was.**_

"_**What's wrong" Scott asked**_

"_**Well Razor... I mean Scott" Adam said with a arrogant laugh "Paul here want share the ladies"**_

"_**Excuse me what do we look like... some candy" Trish replied taking up for herself and Amy**_

"_**Exactly" Matt replied **_

"_**That's enough... leave Paul alone" Scott said grabbing them both by the neck and leading them to the other side of the party.**_

"_**So immature" Trish said**_

"_**Exactly" Paul agreed**_

"_**I think their cute" Amy professed**_

"_**Well... go talk to them" Trish told her as Amy walked away**_

"_**You better watch them they might hurt her" Paul replied**_

"_**My girl can hold her own" Trish told him**_

"_**Well okay... well do you want to come upstairs with me" Paul asked putting on one of his signature smirks**_

_**Trish smiled for a minute before nodding her head. Paul grabbed her by the hand and led her to one of the rooms in Kevin's house.**_

_**Meanwhile Sable and Kevin were getting a little cozy in the hot tube. Scott sat there with nothing to do but drink his beer.**_

"_**Scott, get my keys and go to the store" Kevin told him. The party was running low on beer so Scott had to use his brother's I.D. And Kevin's car to get some more.**_

"_**I think I'm under the influence" Scott explained**_

"_**Ask Sunny to go with you" Sable asked massaging Kevin's shoulders**_

"_**Sunny hates me"**_

"_**No Sunny likes you... she just plays hard to get" Sable lied to him. Sunny thought of him as the rudest guy she had ever met. The only reason she tolerated him was because her younger cousin Paul seemed to be really good friends with him.**_

"_**Hey Sunny" Scott said walking up to her**_

_**Sunny had to hold her nose. She hated the smell of beer and he smelled like he drowned in it. "Hey Scott what's up" She replied back**_

"_**Can you ride to the store with me"**_

"_**No but I can drive you to the store"  
"That's good too" Scott replied back to her **_

_**The two went to the store together. Scott decided to put his thoughts to the test. He finally kissed Sunny. Sunny replied back by slapping him. Scott then grabbed her and kissed her with more force. Then things turned for the worst.**_

_**Meanwhile Shane and Stephanie pulled into their driveway. Stephanie got out of her older brother's car and slammed the door with all her might.**_

"_**Stephanie... I'm trying to protect you"**_

"_**Protect me... Shane how can you protect me if I can never do anything" Stephanie yelled at him "I can't go to parties... I can't go to the movies... I can't go to the the ice rink... What the hell can I do then"**_

"_**Study" Vince said opening the door. As Stephanie walked past him and the ran up to her room. Her parents never let her enjoy life. She was in high school now and they still didn't want her to even walk to school with boys or Trish for that matter.**_

"_**Steph" Linda said peeking her head into the door**_

"_**Mom please go away" Stephanie said as she laid on her soft pink pillow**_

"_**Honey calm down, your dad and your brother are just trying to protect you"**_

"_**But I don't need their protection"**_

"_**You might think that Stephanie but it's a dog eat dog world, the people you might think are your friends really don't have your best interest at heart." Linda told Stephanie before she got up and left the room to let Stephanie think about what was just said.**_

**End of Flashback**

"Hey sweetheart" Stephanie said kissing Amy on the forehead as soon as she walked into the room.

Here eyes where closed and it looked as if she was already gone, but her heart said differently.

"I know your tired Lita, but please wake up... please... it's so many things we need to do, graduate and go to college... we gotta graduate from college... we have to get married... and have babies, well I already started on that... we have to do everything except die... like name the baby, I like Morgan, but Trish likes Dior, Paul however like Bailey... your the last person who hasn't had a vote yet... and to be honest I will most likely pick your choice."

Trish then came in and sat on the other side of the bed "So upset right now"

"Aren't we all" Stephanie replied back to her

"Adam did it Steph... I know he did"

"Well I think it was Matt" Stephanie replied as Trish looked at her

"I don't think so... we need like a DNA test or something" Trish told Stephanie

"Let's just wait for Amy to wake up"

"If she ever does"

"Trish don't say that" Stephanie said rolling her eyes

"Sorry" Trish said realizing what she had just said

Amy's eyes the fluttered open "Nurse" Trish said jumping out of her seat.

The nurse then called the doctor who came rushing in. Stephanie and Trish couldn't believe it. They had wished and hoped and it had finally happened.

**Please Review and continue to tell me names that you would like Stephanie's baby to be named**


	20. Welcome Home

**I own nothing except my idea**

"Omg Amy I'm so happy to see your beautiful eyes again" Stephanie said with a huge smile, she had watched many medical shows to know that people in comas should not trying to speak or be alarmed by their surroundings.

"Excuse me we need to check the penitence" The doctor said rushing in.

Stephanie, Trish and the rest of Amy's family stood outside waiting.

"I can't believe it" Amy's mother said her daughter had pulled through the odds. She had all of her body parts and she is alive.

"Well I believed it" Her dad boosted

"Mr. and Mrs. Dumas" The doctor said with a smile on his face

"Yes"

"I'm proud to say that your daughter is awake"

"Can we see her" Trish asked taking the words from everyone's mouth

"Yes you all can but I suggest it be brief, she needs her sleep" The doctor exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone walked in cautiously. They knew Amy must have felt fragile at the least. Her mother sat by her as she just looked at the ceiling with tears slowly leaving her eyes.

"Amy... it's me your mother... Amy can you hear me" Her mother asked her softly. As Amy continued to look at the plaster on the ceiling

"Any... this is your father... can you talk honey"

"Lita" Her sister said walking closer "Do you remember who you are ad least"

"Yes I remember everything" Amy said breaking her silence

"We need to call the police then" Her brother announced

"No... it might be to early for that" Amy's mother told her son

"I'm tired" Amy announced

"You just woke up..."Trish said realizing what Amy meant afterwords

"Amy... no baby you have stay woke" Her mother said grabbing her tight

The doctor then came over and checked her eyes. "It's not uncommon for people who are in comas to fell like they hadn't had any sleep... I promise I will monitor her"

"Okay... Amy we all will be back tomorrow okay" Her mother said kissing her forehead. Her body was cold and she hated seeing her daughter look so fragile. "Thank you so much Dr. Copeland"

Trish and Stephanie looked at each other, how could they have not notice that before. "Is Adam Copeland your son" Trish asked as Stephanie's head dropped. She knew Trish was going to make a huge scene and disturb Amy's sleep.

"Yes Adam is my son" The doctor said proudly

"That Jackass did this to her"

"WHAT... Trish are you telling the truth" Amy's father said as Amy's whole family was shocked

"My son did no such thing" The doctor said defending his oldest son.

"Yes he did... you can ask Amy yourself when she wakes up again" They all said looking at Amy as her eyes open and looking around. "Amy good your awake tell them"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Amy yelled "I don't want to talk about it now please let me go to sleep" Amy told them as her mother decided to stay the night.

Stephanie, Trish and the rest of the family left the hospital. Stephanie was riding in Trish's car since she could barely fit in hers as Trish drove.

"I know it was Adam" Trish said for the twentieth time

"I agree Trish" Stephanie said rolling her eyes

"So where are you going tonight" Trish asked her

"My house" Stephanie said now looking at her as Trish looked toward the rode again. "Why would you ask that"

"No reason" Trish told her

"What have you heard" Stephanie asked her

"Well word around school is that your dating Randy Orton"

"WHAT" Stephanie yelled startling Trish "Why didn't you tell me about these lies that are being told about me"

"I thought you knew" Trish replied

"Who said that Randy and I were a couple"

"Randy"

"Really, what else did he say" Stephanie said smiling. She and Randy only went on one date but he certainly charmed her.

"So is it true" Trish said pulling into the McMahon driveway

* * *

"Bye Trish thanks for the ride and the info" Stephanie said getting out of the car, while not answering Trish's question as she got out the car as she began to walk into the house.

"Mom... Dad... is anyone home" Candice said walking into the dark house. She then flicked the lights but the light didn't come on.

"Is everything okay" Paul said walking behind her with the baby

"Yeah everything is fine... hey can you take Hunter for a few days since my folks aren't here" Candice asked

"Of course I will take him but are your lights off" Paul asked noticing the light didn't do anything

"Yes the lights work" Mrs. Beckman replied flicking the hall light on as she smoked herself a cigarette

"Oh... sorry I didn't know you were here" Paul apologized

"No don't apologize... is that my grandson" Mrs. Beckman said walking over towards the baby as she took another puff. "He's gorgeous... the nose is huge though"

"Thank you" Paul said rudely, he was sick and tired of Mrs. Beckman already.

"Well I think he has the nose of a king" Candice replied with a smile.

"I agree" Paul said as Mrs. Beckman rolled her eyes "Well I think I'm going to leave now" Paul said picking the car seat up again

"Where do you think your taking him" Mrs. Beckman replied

"To my house... I don't trust you around my son" Paul stated honestly

"Well it's not up to you isn't that right Candice" Mrs. Beckman replied

"Your smoking around a baby and you mean to tell me that it is safe for him to be her" Paul said looking at Candice for some reinforcement

"Paul... Mom... I... Paul just take him for tonight please... but bring him back so my dad can see him" Candice told Paul as she said her goodbyes to her infant son. She didn't trust her mother either and hurt her to say that. Paul left as soon as Candice said goodbye and drove off into the night.

"Stupid Fat Slut" Mrs. Beckman said grabbing Candice by the hair "How could you let him take our baby"

"He's not our baby he's my baby" Candice said trying to get away as Mrs. Beckman began to beat her daughter. Candice then ran upstairs to her room after the beating had stop. Her dad was paralyzed thanks to her mother and she would be damned if her mother lock her and her son in solitary confinement in that house.

"What's all the noise about" Randy said walking down the stairs

"Nothing" Mrs. Beckman told him "So... you never told me about you and Stephanie's date"

"Oh it was great... I have her right were I want her" Randy told Mrs. Beckman as he took her in for a passionate kiss.

**Thanks for reading... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... P.S. Don't worry this will all tie in together I promise.**


	21. Unexpected arrivals

I own nothing but my ideas... I hope you all enjoy

"I'm happy you decided to go on another date with me" Randy replied with the cutest smile on his face Stephanie had ever seen. They were sitting at Stephanie's favorite restaurant

"Well, I'm just happy with the fact that you asked a eighth month pregnant junior out again" Stephanie replied back

"Non sense, I know girls who are in my class on their second baby" Randy told her

"Well, this is my first and my only for a long time until I'm married" Stephanie told him

"That's great"

"So, I thought you were dating Melina" Stephanie asked him as she sipped some of her water

"Well, we broke up it was someone else that I felt was better for me and she was more into another guy"

"Really"

"Yeah, she's a whore. Before we even broke up I caught her kissing the guy behind the gym before I went to practice." Randy told her with anger and resentment still in his eyes

"Oh, well I'm sorry to here that"

"Please Stephanie don't be. Everything happens for a reason, and I promise you that. Like us for example, when I told you that while Melina and I were dating I had eyes for someone else and I felt you were that someone who would be better suited for me. I just never thought she would cheat on me." He said now showing the pain not only in his eyes but his voice as well. "But anyway, why aren't you and Paul together" Randy asked her getting to the task at hand

"Well, there were other women constantly in his life and I need to know that it's just me and his daughter. I mean, I don't need Candice constantly in our lives or others who I really don't want to name because it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Wow, so we both were cheated on" Randy said moving closer towards her

"Well, I don't know if he ever slept with theses other girls but at the same time I would have never known about Candice or Trish if it wasn't for him admitting it or the proof that was in front of me"

"Wait a minute Trish" Randy said shocked as he struggled to keep a straight face. Paul was doing a great job of messing up his relationship with Stephanie himself.

"I rather not talk about Trish" Stephanie replied now feeling incredibly uncomfortable

"Okay, so tell me more about Paul"

* * *

"Hold that thought I need to use the lady's room" Stephanie said excusing herself. As she went into the bathroom she began to ask herself what was she doing here. This was not what she wanted to fight fire with fire. She was simply using Randy to get to Paul but what she didn't know was that Randy was using her to.

"Hey man" Paul said cradling the new born baby in his arms. He had never seen someone he cared so much about that he had to protect as well. He loved Stephanie and he surely was going to love his daughter just as much as his son but the little boy he was holding was proof that his life was changing. He was a proud father now and most importantly he was going to be very much apart of both of his children lives. He son was going to be a mini version of him and his daughter was going to be spoiled rotten. He was soon going to have the best of both worlds all he needed was his first love Stephanie.

"Paul let the baby sleep" Lynn told her brother

"He is sleep" Paul informed her softly not to wake the new baby

"I can't believe she let you take him"

"Well, he is safer here than there to tell you the truth. Her mother is insane, I don't want him to go back" Paul told her honestly

"So what are you saying"

"What you don't understand English"

"No what I mean is, do you want to get custody of him or something" Lynn asked him seriously

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want him there, but I don't want Candice punished for her mother's behavior"

"Yeah, but I would rather see her punished than my innocent nephew. What does Candice's dad have to say about his wife's behavior towards there daughter."

"He's confined to a wheelchair and he doesn't talk much besides that time he told me he would kick my ass. I believed it until I saw he couldn't even move his legs" Paul told Lynn which made her laugh a bit.

* * *

"Well, talk to mom and dad about it and see what they say. Paul, you have to start thinking about someone, or shall I say others other than yourself now" Lynn told him living him to think about what she had just said. He was already thinking about other even if no one realized it at all.

The next day Stephanie went to the hospital to visit Amy again. Trish was already there as usual.

"You need to tell us who did this to you"

"Trish how the hell do I suppose to know, I was knocked out" Amy told her for the millionth time

"Think hard"

"If I think hard I might terr a stench in my forehead"

"Trish leave Amy alone" Stephanie told her hearing both of them from the hall way

"Stephanie, your no help" Trish replied back

"Yes she is" Amy responded back

Trish then walked over by the window. As Stephanie sat in the chair she had just occupied. As the three talked amongst each other Adam came in with flowers. "Amy, your awake"

"Adam, your a jackass" Trish commented

"Trish, go to hell"

"I vacation there" Trish then responded

"Stephanie how are you"

"I'm great, and yourself"

"I'm just fine thanks for asking" Adam said with a fake smile. Paul had told him after the incident in the hall the night of Amy's disappearance that if he so much as ever touch another hair own Stephanie he would kill him. Adam knew by his tone that he was dead serious. "So Amy how do you feel"

"Why do you care, last I recall I was just some slut to you" Amy said looking away from him.

"I really don't care actually I just figured that if I hear anyone of you with the exception of Stephanie ever say that I did this to Amy again I will..."

"You will what" Paul asked walking into the room

"Look Levesque, we have been friends for"

"That's were your wrong we have never been friends" Paul corrected him

"Well, I've known yoyu for awhile now and I just wanted to let them know, I had nothing to do with this"

"Well, it looks like just by coming, your making yourself more guilty"

"Well, I'm not... I promise you all, I know I'm a jerk but I'm no murderer and as a son of a doctor I for one know that that could have killed her"

"Well thanks for your knowledge Adam but I think it's best you leave these ladies alone" Paul told him

"Yeah" Trish agreed

"Hey, your no lady... your a madam" Adam said pointing at Trish "But okay, I'm going. Bye Stephanie, and get well Amy, I'm sorry we had to end like this"

"Adam we ended along time ago" Amy told him as he nodded his head and left. "Thanks Paul"

"No problem Amy" Paul told her as he and Stephanie then made eye contact "I called you"

"I know"

"Why didn't you answer, it could have been important"

"Trust me, I will call you when something important happens" Stephanie told him with a bit of an attitude

"Whatever, I'm gone" Paul said walking out of the room not bothering to say bye to any of the three ladies.

"Stephanie, that was harsh" Trish told her

"What, I will call him when it's important" Stephanie told her justfing her actions.

As Paul walked out of the hospital building he began to make his way to his car. He then pulled out his phone to make a call.

Candice: Hello

Paul: Hey are you busy

Candice: No, I'm just doing my nails thinking about my son and how can I get him and myself out of this hell whole

Paul: Oh well, can I come over

Candice: Why

Paul: I don't know honestly

Candice: Do you want to talk or something

Paul: This was a mistake

Candice: No, No Paul, you can come over... I won't say anything I promise. My dad is sleep and my mom is gone. I promise I can make you feel better

Paul: Okay, I'm going to think about it

Candice: Please think about it... I missed you

Paul: Okay, well... I'm going to talk to you later. I'm about to drive

Candice: Okay, bye

Paul: Bye

Just as Paul was going to unlock his door. Someone jumped behind him "Freeze" Mrs. Beckman said with a gun in the middle of Paul's back

"Mrs. Beckman"

"I said freeze asshole" Mrs. Beckman growled as Paul just stood their and did as she asked "Where is your car"

"Right in front of me"

"Oh yeah, well forget it... Walk and you better not make one false move or you want be alive to see your bastard daughter grow up. My grandson would do better not have a low life like you for a father anyway" She said as they walked to her van and Randy tied him up with rope and tape. This had to be the wrost day of his life and he didn't even know if this was going to be the last day of his life or not.

Meanwhile Stephanie, Amy and Trish were once again talking on a touchy subject.

"It was Matt, I know it" Stephanie said

"No, I'm telling you it was Adam. I can tell, why else would he show up"

"Can we please not talk about this" Amy told them as they both became quite to honer her wishes. "So on another subject, Steph, when are you going to take Paul back."

"When he learns to grow up. Until then he can screw as many sluts as he wants, just like I'm going to date"

"Date" Amy said shocked

"Yeah, with the handsome Randy Orton" Trish said with a smirk

"What, are you serious. He is hot"

"Yes he is, he is hotter than a turtle neck in the middle of June" Stephanie confessed "OH"

"What" Trish asked

"My water just broke" Stephanie informed them

Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed. Please review


	22. Where is Paul

**I own nothing but my idea... I hope you all enjoy**

"Where is Paul" Trish panicked as Linda and Vince were now in the delivery room with their daughter. She had been calling him nonstop for three hours now. Stephanie wasn't at all worried she knew she was in good hands with the doctor she just hoped Paul would be their soon.

"I've called him like five times and I know you have been calling him" Amy said stating the obvious

"Call Candace" Trish replied as a light bulb began to shine in her brain "He might be with her"

"Your right" Amy said calling Candace. Every cheerleader had each others number and having Candace's came in handy just not for that moment but also when her, Trish, and Stephanie would play on her phone.

Candace: Hello

Amy: Hey Candace, this is Amy and I was just wondering if you had talked to Paul lately

Candace: Yeah I talked to him not too long ago

Amy: Really, where was he headed, I mean do you know

Candace: He said he was coming here but he never showed.

Amy: Oh really

Candace: Yes really, the baby is with his parents though but he still was coming over maybe you should call them and ask if he's still there

Amy: Sure

She then hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. "What did she say" Trish asked Amy

"She said Paul was coming with out the baby. You know throwing that in our face or something."

"Well call his parents, I mean they should be here anyway right"

"Yeah but I don't have their number" Amy told Trish

"I don't have the number either. Go get the number from Steph"

"No you do it, I'm confined to a wheelchair right now" Amy told her "I should be in my room by now anyway"

"Well your not"

"Trish just go and ask for her phone and don't tell her Paul is not answering for us" Amy told Trish as Trish made her way to Stephanie's room.

She then knocked on the door gentally before walking in to see Stephanie and Linda talking "Hi Mrs. McMahon"

"Hi Trish, thank you for coming because I need to run back home and grab the baby and Stephanie's things"

"Oh okay I will keep her company" Trish replied as Linda left the room "I thought your dad was here"

"He was but he had to go back to the office" Stephanie told her bestfriend "Where is Amy"

"Oh she's wheeling herself back to her room"

"What, I asked the doctor could she come in until I give birth and the doctor said yes"

"Oh well I will tell her that now" Trish said grabbing her phone before deciding to ask Steph for hers "Oh, well looks like my phone is dead. May I somehow use yours"

"Sure it's in my pants pocket" Stephanie told her as Trish grabbed the phone to text Amy and Paul. The doctor then came in to give Stephanie an epidural.

"This should kick in, in just a minute Stephanie. Now just lean back and and let me do my job please" The doctor asked as Stephanie did just that. "Okay now if she gets a bit Silly it's just the medication"

"Okay" Trish responded as the doctor left

"Trish"

"Yes Stephanie"

"Where the hell is Paul"

"I don't know to be honest, I've been calling him all day" Trish told Stephanie as she began to pace back and forth

"Well, maybe he is at his press conference" Stephanie said now relaxing as her contractions were not as bad as before "I think he's going to go to Boston"

"Sable said he wasn't there" Trish told her which caused Stephanie to look at her friend

"What call him right now"

"Steph, I'm serious he's not answering the phone"

"Trish something is seriously wrong. Paul wouldn't just disappear like that"

* * *

"Steph, I don't know what to say but one thing I do know is that you are absolutely right. Paul is diffidently missing."

"Well well well" Randy said taking the blindfold off of Paul's eyes "Paul Levesque, looks like your not going anywhere" He then said mocking the fact that Paul was currently tide up with his mouth ducked taped. "Lets chat... so I know you but you most likely don't know me. I'm a sophomore with junior credits so I'm going to be graduating with my girlfriend number two Stephanie McMahon. She is so cute but she has nothing on my main lady." Randy replied with a huge grin as he talked about Mrs. Beckman, the married mother of two with a grandson. "Oh I'm sorry you can't talk well just let me rip this right off" He told Paul as he did just that "So tell me about yourself"

"You stupid old lady dating kidnapping son of a bitch" Paul yelled. He knew that it wouldn't help but he ad least wanted to tell Randy off

"Actually I'm not stupid at my old school I have a 3.5 but now I have a 4.7" Randy bossed "So are you excited"

"Do you think I would give a shit about anything that you have to say" Paul spat at him.

"I think you will in a minute... did you know that Stephanie is in labor and she called me and not you" Randy said with a smile he was loving every minute of this

"Yes she did... I know Stephanie and trust me she called me"

"I doubt that, I have your phone you know" Randy said showing him the screen "You have a lot of lady friends did you ever think that that was maybe why this was happening to you" Paul just looked at him as he continued "Both of my girls told me that they were sick of you and your slutty ways"

"Look I don't know you and clearly I don't like you so can you just shut the hell up because if you were going to kill me you would have already done that" Paul snapped

Randy then put the gun to Paul's lips. "If you say one more word I will do it" Paul didn't say anything he figured if he was indeed going to die he wanted to live as long as possible not that anyone would ind him.

"Randy" Mrs. Beckman called walking into the room with the two men. As soon as she approuched Randy she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Mrs. Beckman was a very attractive women but when it came to her mind the elevator didn't make it to the top. "Paul, how are you" she asked him

"I'm great don't I look happy" Paul said sarcastically

"Are you hungry"

"No I rather die of starvation" Paul told her

"Oh trust me, your death will be quicker than that" She old him

"Terri" Randy said "When can we get rid of this piece of crap"

"Now Randy we don't want to give away our surprise to Paul just yet" Mrs. Beckman told the young man

"You're a child molester" Paul commented.

As soon as he said that she grabbed the gun from Randy's hands and pistol slapped her grandson's father. "I like to think of myself as a cougar" She replied afterward while laughing. Paul's mouth felt like all his teeth had been knocked out.

"Randy I'm going to my place to feed my whore of a daughter, useless husband, and bastard grandson" Terri told him as Paul tried to jump up out of his seat. His eyes were red with fury and hate.

"You stupid bitch, don't you ever talk about my son" Paul replied

"You sure he's your son" Terri responded back before he left.

**Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed and if you did enjoy please review and if you didn't tell me what you would like to see.**


	23. It's coming

**I own nothing but my idea... I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was truly hard to think of how to finish this chapter.**

Terri Beckman stared at the young man across from her as he held his head down to sleep. After about five minutes of slumber Paul was smacked in the head.

"Wake up... I don't like people to sleep on my watch" Mrs. Beckman said with a smirk "You hungry"

"YES" Paul yelled. He was so hungry and tired that he didn't know which one he was more concerned about doing first.

"How about pizza... a nice large meat lovers pizza." She asked as Paul looked at her "Yes, no, maybe"

"Why is this my last meal"

"Possibly" She admitted. "So yes or no"

"Yes" He told her

* * *

"Good boy" She replied walking away "I will be right back don't go anywhere" She said laughing

"The contractions are getting closer and closer" Trish over heard a nurse talking to Adam's father

"Yeah if he doesn't get her soon she will have no choice but to do this with out him" Doctor Heyman responded back as Trish walked away.

"Come on Paul you have to make it" Trish said out loud as if she were preying. She then walked back to Amy's room.

"What's wrong" Amy asked Trish

"Paul still hasn't made it... he's not even answering his phone"

"Something is wrong, Paul always answers his phone" Amy replied even more concerned

"I know and Stephanie knows... everybody knows"

"Is his parents here yet"

"Yes everyone but him" Trish replied back as a knock at the door began to catch their attention

"Hey Lita" Adam said walking into the hospital room

"What the hell are you doing here" Trish asked her classmate "Leave Edge"

"Trish this is between Amy and I"

"Not before you tried to kill her... yes I know" Trish confronted the young man

"What the hell are you talking about... I would never try to kill Amy" Adam said taken aback by Trish's words. "I came to apologize about the names I called her before this all happened"

"Oh well... just know I'm keeping my eyes on you" Trish told him

"Adam you don't..." Amy began to say as Trish interrupted

"Yes he does"

"No he doesn't... Adam what you said to me and about me is what you really must feel about me and I take that as a sign as to I have to change myself.

* * *

Adam and Amy talked for about five minutes more before he finally left her to her own thoughts. The thought of what happened to her and who did it was still heavy on her heart but she knew it wasn't Adam because he had dark hair like Matt.

"Stephanie it's time to think about the baby not Paul. If he comes bravo, but if he doesn't then it's not the end of the world" Vince told his daughter as Linda shook her head. She knew this was not what Stephanie wanted or even needed to hear, but she had to give it to her husband he was doing his best to comfort her.

"Oh I need some more drugs right now" Stephanie said pushing the nurse button. It seemed the injection had worn out the moment Vince entered the room

"Stephanie are you listening to me"

"Damn it dad your ruining my high" She responded

"Excuse me where is Stephanie McMahon's room" Randy asked with a floral arrangement of white, pink, and red roses.

"Randy" Trish said catching his attention

"I think I have it but thank you anyway" Randy told the receptionist "Trish, how are you"

"I'm great... guess you came to give Stephanie these flowers"

"Yeah I know she likes them. Red for romance while white and pink show that I'm not over stepping my boundaries... She told me that she hasn't told Paul that she and I have been dating so I thought that I would leave in case he shows up" Randy told Trish

"In case he shows up... Randy how do you ow Paul isn't here"

"Uh... I didn't see his car"

"You didn't see Paul's car in a hospital parking lot full of cars" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah... now excuse me so I can go see Terri" Randy said not being able to get away from Trish quick enough.

* * *

_Terri... who the hell is Terri _Trish thought to herself

"Candice" Terri Beckman yelled from her front door

"Where have you been Terri, Candice and I have been starving" Mr. Beckman said rolling into the living room from the kitchen

"So why didn't you two order" She replied back

"With what money... you have everything hidden from us" Candice replied coming down stairs with the baby bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you going" Terri asked her daughter

"To pick up Hunter... Paul's parents are at the hospital and my son doesn't need to be there so they can included him in their little dysfunctional family.

"Their dysfunctional family... our family is dysfunctional as it comes." Mr. Beckman told his daughter

"Well your going to have to catch the bus" Terri told her

"The bus"

"Yes, I have things to do"

"Like what mom" Candice said beginning to whine and as soon as she started Terri reached back her hand and smack Candice until she hit the floor

"ENOUGH... I make the rules in this house. I will not be told what to do by a fifteen year old slut and her loser father"

"Terri you need to get a hold of yourself before something dramatic happens"

"What like this" And with that said Terri grabbed her husbands wheelchair and with every amount of strength she had she flipped him over "You don't tell me what to do James... I run this house, I pay these bill" she said grabbing the mail and throwing it on her husband and daughter as they laid on the floor one more helpless than the other. "I'm gone" She told the two as she stormed out of the car.

"Candice" Her dad whispered

"Huh" she said in between her silent sobs

"Hurry up and get my keys and follow her"

"Dad are you crazy... she will kill me if she caught me trying to spy on her" Candice told her dad honestly

"Please Candice I don't want her to get hurt" He replied in somewhat of a whisper

"But dad what about you... why do you even care about her, because of her you are in this mess"

"I will be fine" he told her "I can make it to the couch and lay there until you get back, but you have to hurry honey something is going on with her"

"Dad I don't care about her"

"Candice she is still your mother and nothing will change that" He said trying to catch his breath as Candice got off the floor and helped her dad onto the couch. "Candice she is ill very sick and I need you to help her" He begged

* * *

"Okay" Candice said reluctantly getting to her feet "I will right back dad" she replied before running to the truck that hadn't been driven since her dad's accident. The truck was a stick and she knew she would have to remember everything her dad taught her about driving a stick. It was going to be hard but her dad was right her mother was acting a bit more on the edge than usual. "This is for you dad"

"Hey" Randy said peaking his head into the door

"Randy" Vince replied as his face lit up

"Hi Mr. McMahon... I'm just here to see my girlfriend" He replied back as he stepped further into the room

"Hey Randy"

"Hi Steph... these are for you" he said handing her the flowers

"They are really nice Randy"She said smiling at him "Come sit next to me"

"Okay" he said as he gladly did so

As soon as Randy sat down Vince eased out the room and ran into Linda on her way in the room.

"Don't go in there" Vince told his wife

"Why not"

"Randy is in there" Vince announced

"Okay Vince he needs to go" Linda told her husband

"How come"

"When Paul shows up there is going to be an explosion and do you really want your grandchild born into a tensed room."

"Nonsense... when Paul shows up he will not do anything to upset Stephanie and since Randy makes her happy" Vince trailed off as Linda simply walked away from her husband

"Randy I think you should go" Linda told the young man

"But why" Vince said behind her

"Because visiting hours are over for Ms. McMahon she should be getting ready to deliver now" Dr. Heyman said walking over to Stephanie as he checked to see if she was ready "Yup it's time" the doctor replied as he got two of the nurses to roll Stephanie out into the delivery room

**I hope you all got something or ad least liked this chapter. The next chapter will diffidently be the conclusion to this story. I hope you all review I will take any suggestions you have. Thanks for reading.**


	24. Where is Paul 2

**Well I'm back... I don't know how you all feel about that but I figured I would announce it. Midterms are killing me so I decided to take a break from studying to write a tad bit. I have a new hard drive on my laptop so whatever I was working on before the computer crashed is now gone forever so bare with me. I plan to finish two stories, create a sequel, create a new store, and update three others. When I dream I dream big so please bare with me and thank you for your time. Oh and don't forget to read and review I have a few stories I need to review myself so it's time to play catch up. Once again thanks for reading.**

"Hey this is Hunter, I'm sorry you missed me but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you as soon as I can thanks" A beep was then heard before Trish looked at her phone and ended the call. Paul was suppose to be here with Stephanie not Randy Orton. Who the hell told Orton he could come into her room any way. Wait she forgot it was Vince, speaking of Vince he had been acting extremely weird lately and he constantly had his nose in that phone of his. What could he be waiting on. Trish wondered before just shutting that thought out of her head. Maybe it was just a business venture; Vince McMahon was a very important man and not even the birth of his first grandchild could stand in the way of business.

"Hey Trish" Marisa said knocking Trish out of her thoughts once again

"Oh hey Marisa, long time no see"

"Yeah I know right... so how is school"

"Same old same old... Mr. Vanderbilt is still spitting on students while..." Trish said trailing off as she caught Randy leaving Stephanie's room like the doctor had asked him. "Going so soon Randy"

"Uh yeah but I'm coming back... she needs to really be with family right now"

"Yeah that's true... well I'm going to the vending machine, do you want anything" Marissa asked Trish

"No I had something earlier" with that said Marissa left Randy and Trish to talk. "Why are you here" Trish said narrowing her eyes to stare the sophomore in the face. Randy Orton was an arrogant ass who for the life of her Trish could not see anyone dating especially her best friend

"I'm dating Stephanie have you forgot that"

"No I haven't I just don't understand why"

"She's everything anyone could dream of... I love her"

"Cut the crap Randy"

"There is no crap to cut... now can I please leave, I have a present to give Stephanie when she is allowed visitors again" he said not waiting for Trish to respond. Something was off and Trish could smell it a mile away.

Randy couldn't make it out of that hospital fast enough. Hospitals gave him the creeps all it was full of was babies, old people, and sick people basically everything he hated.

"Randy" Vince boomed as Orton damned Trish for wasting his time with all her unnecessary grilling. He could careless about everyone in the hospital all he wanted was Terry. To him she was every women.

"Mr. McMahon" Randy said realizing Vince had maybe wanted a reaction from him at some point

"Give this to Terry and this is for you" Vince said handing Randy to different envelopes on with T.B. On it and another with no marking at all.

"Uh Mr. McMahon... Terry pays me enough"

"Nonsense... as much work as you do just consider it a bonus"

"Well okay" Randy said stuffing the two envelopes in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"So how is Levesque" Vince said in a whisper

"Last time I saw him his lip was busted"

"So you knocked him out huh" Vince said surprised Orton had it in him

"No Terry did but me being there was priceless"

"Yeah if I could be a fly on that wall... Randy your a good kid now get on out of her you have school in the morning"

"How many schoolmates I saw running through here today... but your right my mom will worry" Randy replied before looking towards the Levesque's who looked as if they were worried themselves

"Where is Candace" Pat said feeding her grandson she was starting to worry about Candace not to mention her own son who Candace assured her she had not seen either. Pat had hope they were some where together but until then she just had to wait it out.

"The hell with Candace, where is Paul" Paul Sr. replied back irritated by his sons lack of responsibility. If it wasn't for Paul's carelessness they wouldn't be waiting for Candace nor would they be in this hospital. Sure Paul Sr had taught his son about protection hell he even bought the boy so condoms himself; he just didn't understand the boy at times but he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt his son. "Uhhh when is Paul coming" Lynn said trying to dial his number for the hundrenth time

They had been here for roughly four hours and had not seen a single person they liked. When they wanted to see Stephanie the McMahons held up the room. Then they allowed some young boy to go into her room. Then Trish and Amy and now they were saying visiting hours were over. "If I don't see Paul or Stephanie in the next hour; Baby Hunter and I are going home, the hell with Candace and all the rest of them.

"I will call Candace again... I hope she is okay. Usually she is very responsible in picking him up on time" Pat said

"True but you never know... her ignorant mother could be the cause of her tardiness" Lynn replied butting into the conversation

"Do not get me started on that women" Pat responded thinking about Terry Beckman pissed her off to no end. She knew her first hand as being manipulative and a thief; wiring money from her job at one point. Then the fling Pat had heard about her husband and Terry having when they were in high school didn't sit well with her at all. The rumor mill about the infamous Terry Beckman was a mile long and leave it to her son to bring such trash in her home."

"Have you guys heard" Lynn said looking at her parents with a smirk

"Heard what" Paul Sr replied wanting to know

"I heard from my friend Jennifer that Mrs. Beckman was cheating on the poor old man"

"I can believe" her mother replied back now burping the infant she was just feeding

"With a teenage boy"

"WHAT" The Levesque said in a union

"Why are you just telling us this now Lynn" Pat said quieting her voice a bit

"Sorry mom I didn't think it matter"

"The hell it doesn't, we having been trying to find something to use against her" Paul Sr relieved. Ever since they say the bruises on Candace they knew their grandson had to leave that house and soon.

"We are going to petition the court for custody"

"Wow... does Candace know"

"No we wanted her to come live with us as well" Pat announced

"Does Paul know"

"Yeah it was actually his idea and when we saw Candace beat up one day we gave in"

At that moment the the baby began to whimper. "My grandson says it's time to go" Paul Sr said grabing the infant gently from his wife.

"Well you can take the baby home and I will wait for Candace, Paul, and our granddaughter to arrive" Pat told her husband

"Well okay... Lynn are you coming"

"No I'm going to stay with mom"

"Okay" He said grabbing the babies diaper bad slinging it around his neck and shoulder before placing baby Hunter into his car seat.

"Paul are you leaving so soon" Shane asked the older man

"That's Mr. Levesque to you asshole" Paul Sr. said before he left his wife and daughter to deal with the the younger male McMahon.

"Old bastard" Shane mumbled

"What was that Shane" Lynn replied

"Nothing... were is your brother"

"We don't know... I've been calling him all day... he wouldn't miss this for the world Shane"

"Yeah right... he got what he wanted out of my sister and split... and it looks like he split on Candace's kid as well"

"Shane" Marissa called from behind "What are you talking about now"

"Nothing... just how Paul is good for nothing and his family knows it"

"You know Shane... it's good you are already in a hospital" Lynn replied

"Is that a threat"

"No that is a fact but it could come in handy if you don't shut up about my little brother"

"The hell with your little brother"

"Shane just leave it alone" Marissa said attempting to pull him away by his arm

"Nobody told your sister to trap my little brother"

"Stephanie did not"

"Oh now Stephanie can't do any evil huh... Don't believe me ask Marissa" Lynn said as Marissa just gave up

"Is this true"

"Yeah is it" Pat asked wanting to know the sane question Shane wanted to know

"Uh... oh there it Trish and Amy" Marissa said pointing and then walking in the direction of Amy and Trish

"He's still not answering" Trish told Amy

"Call Shawn maybe he has seen him"

"Good idea" Trish said dialing Shawn Micheal's number "Excuse me will you" she said beginning to walk away

"Hey Amy" Marissa said

"Oh hey Ris what's up" Amy replied rolling towards the dark haired women

"Nothing just had to get away from over there"

"Oh yeah I bet they are scared out of there minds"

"Scared for what"

"Paul is missing"

"What"

"Yeah, Trish has been trying to call him all day"

"Shane told me that Paul was with Candace"

"No we talked to Candace and the Levesques have talked to her as well... no one has seen him"

"Oh my... well they didn't say anything"

"Maybe they don't know for sure" Amy said rolling her wheelchair towards Trish who was motioning her bestfriend towards her as Marissa stayed back

"Has he seen Paul"

"No... it's official Paul is missing"

"You know my family knows that I'm missing" Paul told Mrs. Beckman as she fed him his pizza. He had lied when he told her he wouldn't eat anything she bought. He had to eat for strength to get out of here plus he loved food.

"Your family wouldn't know a dog if it bit them in the ass" Mrs. Beckman said with a laugh picturing Patrica Levesque being bit by a dog in the butt.

"Steph knows"

"Randy said Stephanie is so doped up on drugs that she barely even noticed him and my Randy is something special." She said as Paul rolled his eyes

"How could you do this to the father of your grandson, I mean I know you don't like me but think about Hunter"

"He will be fin without you" Terry Beckman told the young man she currently had tied up. "Here take another bit"

"Why"

"Because you have to eat"

"I thought you were going to kill me"

"Trust me... if you keep tempting me I will love nothing else but to pull this trigger" she said pulling out her gun and pointing it towards him

"What's keeping me alive then" he said trying to stale as he began to fiddle with the tape around his hands

"McMahon"

"McMahon" Paul said bring even his person task to a halt

"Yeah... Vince said he wants to be the one to kill you"

"What" Paul replied with sadness in his voice. He knew Vince hated him but he never thought he would go to such great lengths to get rid of him. Sure Mrs. Beckman would she was crazy so that was easy to believe but not Vince. Stephanie would be crushed to know here father was keeping the father of her child away from them on the day of their babies birth at that.

"After the baby is born... he's going to kill you and all will be well"

"You act as if I have done such a horrible thing to you... what have I done to either of you besides gave your daughters what they wanted" At that comment Mrs. Beckman grabed her gun she had sat on the table in front of her earlier and rose it high about to stop him when

"MOM NO" Candace yelled from the doorway

"WHAT THE HELL" Mrs. Beckman yelled

"Mom what are you doing"

"You don't ask me the questions I ask you the questions... no Candace what are you doing here" she asked as Paul used Mrs. Beckman's distraction as a way to untie is hands and eventually his legs

"I followed you"

"Oh I am so going to kick your ass when we get home Candace Michelle Beckman"

"Mom look at you... why are you doing this"

"I'm doing this for you Candace... I'm doing this for me Candace... with him gone we are going to get so much money from McMahon you wouldn't believe... then me, you, and baby Hunter can go to California or something... anywhere you want to go Candace... we will be rich so that Stephanie and all her frinds can never talk about you again Candace"

"What about dad"

"That cripple can take care of himself... Randy can be your new daddy"

"WHAT" Candace yelled as Paul leaped forward and tackled Mrs. Beckman to the floor. Then the gun went off as Candace screamed in horror

"AHHHHHHH" Stephanie screamed the contractions were getting closer and closer and Paul was still nowhere to be found.

"Here honey" Linda McMahon said putting a cool towel on Stephanie's forehead "I'm so proud of you honey... you are doing so well"

"Mommy I can't take it anymore... I don't want a baby anymore" Stephanie cried as Linda chuckled a little.

"Honey it's going to be over as soon as you know it and then you will have a beautiful little girl in your arms"

"Ahhhhh" Stephanie whimpered as she had a painful but much smaller contraction than before "Where is Paul"

"I'm sure he is going to be on his way as soon as he possibly can Steph."

"He wouldn't miss this mom"

"I know honey"

"Something is wrong... I don't know if Paul is okay or not"

"Shhh honey... he's fine... just you wait and see" Linda assured her daughter who was about to give birth any second now. She just prayed she was right; Paul had to be okay.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all liked this chapter I'm already working on the next... I am also writing on Matchmaker, Fighting Temptations, House of Levesque, and I can't believe I'm putting this but Secrets and Lies. If you have a story of mine you would like to see updated just tell me. Once again thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
